The Fire Inside
by artykidd
Summary: What happens when Raphael's emotions become something more. A new ability. Is it a gift or a curse? Finished Finally!
1. Chapter 1

"It looks like this will be one of the worst blizzard's New York has ever experienced," said the excited voice over the radio. "Man," Mikey replied. "We could be in for some serious downtime. It doesn't look like anyone's going to be doing much around the city for awhile. How long do you think we'll be cooped up down here in the sewers?"

That one question was enough to raise an eye from Raphael. "My sons," said Master Splinter. "I must restrict from going to the surface. It would be to dangerous to go out until things have cleared from the forth coming blizzard. "Of course, Sensei," answered Leonardo.

_Brown-noser_ Raphael growled quietly. He got up from the couch and quickly decided a run through the sewers would be a good idea. _Master Splinter said not to topside. He didn't say the sewers were off limits. Besides, if I don't get out and burn off some of this energy soon, I feel like I could blow up at any time. Literally._ Raphael had been trying harder to control his temper lately. Maybe too hard. Nothing was working and his temper seemed to be suffering from a short fuse lately. He was beginning to feel like a failure.

The turtles had only recently returned from feudal Japan. Raphael let a small smile escape as he thought about Yoshi. The two of them had made a promise to each other to try to control their tempers. _One thing I am not going to do is tell little Yoshi that he needs to control his temper and then not listen to my own advice. I may be a lot of things, but I am not a hypocrite._ Unfortunately, for Raphael, this was proving harder than he thought. It felt like there was a fire burning inside of him. As a result, the more frustrated he got, the stronger the feeling became and the harder it was for him to calm down. He had too much energy and he had to get rid of it. He grabbed his gear and headed for the door but he wasn't fast enough. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Raph flinched. He knew what was coming. "Just where do you think you're going!" Leo asked. Raph just stood still trying to count down from 10. He could feel the pressure already starting to rise. "Did you hear me!" Leo asked as he spun Raphael around. Through gritted teeth Raphael answered. "Yes I heard you," fists clenched, his eyes staring at the ground. _Don't look up. Just breathe. Try counting down again and don't let him get to you. Stay calm. _

Still without an answer Leo was getting irritated. He knew his brother was stubborn but he wasn't letting Raphael get his way. Splinter had given rules for the next few days and as the team's leader, Leo was going to make sure that the rules were followed.

"You know Raphael," he said in a condescending tone. "It might be nice if you answered people when they speak to you. So, I'm going to ask you this simple question one more time. Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"You're not going anywhere. You heard Master Splinter. No one is going topside."

"I'm not going topside Leo. I just wanna take a run through the sewers and burn off some energy before we're all stuck here!" With each passing moment Raphael could hear his voice rise and become more intense. _Damn!_ He thought. _I'm losing it, I can feel it. It's like I'm going to explode._

Raphael didn't remember too much more of the conversation. Just that he began yelling in his brother's face


	2. Chapter 2

OK everyone. Here's the second installment. Thanks everyone for you comments. They are much appreciated. It will be a couple of weeks before I get another chapter up (tear, sniff, sniff) Pre-planning for the school year has started and I just got new text books to go through. Plus the school is undergoing some major academic revamping and I'll be going to a lot of workshops. (I wish I had learned to sleep with my eyes open) Oh well, with sketchbook in hand and some comrades in arms, the time will pass swiftly.

**Jigsaw231**: Thanks for the review. I'm looking for to how this story develops myself.

**Jessy:** Mike is gonna' play an important part. I bet if we looked deep in to Leo's psyche we'd find an extremely obsessive/compulsive personality.

**LunarNinja**: A good slap could be beneficial to Raphael. It just might jump start his thinker. lol

**Somellamafreak:** YUP! You guessed it and thanks for the comment.

Before I forget- I'm a teacher. So I don't make enough to own anything in this fic with the exception of my beloved Atari. 20 years old and it still works and provides me oodles of entertainment. Legal Disclaimer Done.

"Raphael! Enough!" Splinter's voice snapped in his brain and he just stared wide-eyed at his sensei. "I've got him Sensei," Mike's voice said calmly.

Raphael let Michelangelo lead him into the dojo. By this time Raphael was so angry that his body was shaking. "Be right back. Don't move," Mike told him. Within a minute's time, Mikey returned with a CD player and water bottles. He plugged in the CD player and walked over to the wall and looked at the weapons hanging up. _Bo's are probably the safest thing. No sharp edges._ Mikey reached out and grabbed one. He tossed it Raph, "Head's up!" In one swift movement, Raphael caught the bo and tossed it back to his brother. "Not this time Mikey," he grumbled. Mikey was a little hurt but he understood. Raphael was too angry to spar with anyone and he knew it. Mikey knew Raph didn't want to hurt him so he left him quietly in the dojo to work out his frustrations. Before he shut the door behind him, Mikey turned and looked at his big brother," Don't forget to tape your hands up. We don't want the bag to win this time." Raphael nodded a simple yes and went to the cabinet to get some tape for his knuckles. Mikey pushed play on the CD box and left quietly. _Good ol' Mikey. Always comin' to my rescue. Nine Inch Nails. HMM. Nice choice._

As the music blared, Raphael went through his katas to warm up. As the sounds progressed, his movements went faster and faster but it wasn't working. He turned the music up and took his frustrations out on the punching bag.

"Geeze Leo. Do you think you could have been anymore obnoxious?"

"I don't get what you're talking about Donnie. I was just trying to stop Raphael. You heard Splinter; we're not supposed to go out."

"Wrong Leo, Sensei said no to go topside. Besides, would it have been so bad to let Raph go for a quick run in the tunnels? One of us could have gone with him." Leo didn't get. When did everyone start taking Raph's side? When did he become the bad guy? He started to raise a finger and make another point to Donnie but was interrupted.

"Hey guys! We're here." It was April. She and Casey had gone and picked up supplies for the four turtles and their father. Food, batteries, extra blankets, and more of the essentials. "Thanks April." Mike said cheerfully. "No problem Mikey. We're glad to help."

"Here. I got you guys some things to help keep you occupied during the storm. Splinter gets a Mahjong and Tai Pai tile set, Donnie gets some more little electrical toys, Leo gets the 3-d puzzle of a Japanese pagoda, you get an Atari to play with, and Raph gets a dart board set." Cool April." Mike said enthusiastically. "But, what's an Atari?" April had to giggle. "It's and old video game set from when I was a kid. It's definitely retro, but I think you'll find it amusing."

"You and Mr. Jones are very kind to us Ms. O'Neil." Master Splinter, Casey and Leo had just walked out of the kitchen after putting away the groceries. "We would find our situation very difficult if it were not for you and Mr. Jones. The food is much appreciated but the gifts were unexpected."

"I don't mind Splinter. The gifts came from the shop. I knew you guys would need something to pass the time," she tilted her head towards Casey and Michelangelo. The boys were setting up the Atari as Casey was explaining the subtleties of Frogger and Pitfall. Donnie was already sorting through the hodge-podge of electronic pieces as Leo was separating puzzle pieces by color.

"Hey, where's Raph?"

"In there," Donnie responded as he motioned his head toward the dojo with the blaring music. April started to ask what happened but Donnie immediately glared at Leo and that was all the explanation she needed. She sighed, they were at it again. The both of them were as stubborn as the day was long. Splinter was going to have a time on his hands trying to keep the two from seriously hurting each other. The worst part was that the arguments were becoming more frequent and escalating in intensity.

"Splinter, will you guys be okay? Raph could just stay with us for the next few days."

"That is very nice of you Ms. O'Neil but both my son's must learn to get along." He had emphasized the "both my son's" part which made Leo sink down in his chair. "Point taken Sensei. I'll apologize to Raph after he's blown off some steam."

"Thank-you Leonardo."

April interrupted, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I do not foresee any problems. Only lot's of meditation." Splinter giggled a bit and April let out a quick laugh at his joke.

"OH MAN! The stupid semi truck ran over my little frog again!" Mikey was getting slightly frustrated. "I keep telling ya' Mike, "Casey replied. "You gotta' handle the frog with a little finesse."

"Kids," Splinter muttered. "Mike or Casey?" April asked. They both shared another laugh and April proceeded to drag Casey away from the old video games, but not without protesting from the pair. "Casey," April insisted. "We've got to back to the surface and finish boarding up the windows before the storm hits." Casey groaned but promised Mike he'd be back as soon as possible for a rematch. "Tell Raph we said HI and we'll see you guys in a few days." April waved.

All three turtles and Splinter walked April and Casey to the door, making sure to say thank-you several times for the food, supplies, and toys. As soon as the two friends left Master Splinter noticed something strange. There was no sound coming from the dojo. No music, no sounds from the punching bag, nothing. As he turned to go check on his second eldest, he saw it. SMOKE!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone. A new chapter and this one is longer than the rest. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. It's nice to know there are people interested in what I have to write. I've also gotten some helpful tips and criticism. My thanks for that as well. If there are any Nine Inch Nails fans out there, I apologize ahead of time if I've messed up the lyrics I put in. By the way, this chapter takes place in the dojo just moments before Splinter sees the smoke.

Once again. I do not own any turtles except for little Turbo. I caught him chasing after guppies today. That was a treat.

By the way, _kame_ is Japanese for turtle.

**Linz1224:** Thanks for the compliment.

**LunarNinja:** Maybe poor Mikey will have better luck with Pitfall.

**Trillian 4210:** Thanks for the tip. It's a good thing I teach art and not language skills, huh? Lol

**Somellamafreak**: I put a line in here just for you.

**Jessiy:** No Raph has not fried himself but he did manage to show a certain object whose boss.

"Thwack! Pow! Thud!" Raphael kept hitting. With each passing moment the blows became more intense. The hits were occasionally interrupted with a good kick. But, no matter how hard Raphael tried, his opponent would not back down. The punching bag just hung there from the ceiling, quietly mocking him with each passing blow.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," Raphael muttered through gritted teeth. He wasn't so much angry with Leo as he was with himself. Angry at being angry. When he had talked to Yoshi about controlling his temper, Raphael promised to do the same. But each time he tried, he failed and failed and failed. What was he doing that wasn't right? The music kept playing.

Raphael stepped back from the punching bag, his breathing fast. His agitation and frustration grew with each beat of the song. The music became more intense, picking up speed, drums pounding loudly, a voice screaming even louder.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you!_

_Will you stay down on your knees!_

Raphael could feel the pressure building inside him, that "volcano" waiting to explode. He raised his arms up and the bent back over his head. In an instinctual act to release it all, he threw his hands forward and screamed. Every bit of pent up anger, hatred, frustration, fear, and loneliness flew from between his hands in the form of a large stream of flame and intense heat.

Raphael looked at what he had done, the last remaining bits of the punching bag smoldering, as it hung on its chain, the burn patterns as they fanned out along the wall, and the smoke that hung in the air. His feelings of sweet relief were suddenly replaced by panic as he noticed how weak he suddenly was. The room began to spin. Then, darkness.

"Sensei is he going to be okay?" came a concerned voice.

"I'm sure your brother will be fine Michelangelo. But you must let Donatello and I finish evaluating his situation."

"Come on Mikey. Let's go see try our hand at 'Pitfall,' Leo said as he directed Mikey out of the room.

"OK Leo. But first, I have got to get that frog across the stupid highway."

Donatello and Master Splinter did their best to make Raphael comfortable. They placed him on his bed and secured pillows under his arms and legs for extra comfort. "Donatello, will you please go and get an extra blanket? I am concerned with how cold your brother's skin feels and the possibility of hypothermia."

Donatello left and quickly returned with the blanket and also a thermometer. He wanted to check how low Raph's temperature really was. He promptly placed the small stick under his brother's tongue and waited.

"Sensei, I don't think this is right."

"What is it Donatello?"

"The thermometer shows that Raph's temperature is at 130 degrees. That's not physically possible."

"That does seem rather improbable. Are you sure you are reading it correctly?"

"I guess. But it just seems weird. I mean, I used it on Mikey only a few weeks ago when he had that head cold and it seemed to be giving an accurate reading then."

Splinter thoughtfully stroked the on his chin and his whiskers twitched a bit.

"What is it?" Donatello asked.

"I am not sure yet, my son. Come, let us leave your brother to rest and see about cleaning up the dojo."

As the pair walked into the dojo, the smoke still hung in the air. The small flames on the puching bag had been put out earlier, when the first discovered Raphael lying unconscious. Donatello turned on the overhead vent to vacuum the smoke up and out to the rest of the sewers. _It's a good thing there's a blizzard on its way. With all that snow, no one is going to notice this little bit of smoke coming up from under the manhole covers. People will be busy with other things._

"Donatello," Splinter's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Sensei?'

"Look at the burn marks on the wall. What do you suppose would cause that?"

"I don't know Sensei. Obviously a contained explosion of some kind, but its source is a bit puzzling. And do you know what else is odd?" he asked as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"What my son?"

The walls opposite the ones with the burn marks are covered in moisture. Look,"

He indicated with his finger. "There are little drops of water everywhere."

"Hmmmm. This is odd, very odd indeed."

Raphael woke up and found himself lying in the very dirty and extremely cold water of the sewers. _How did I get here?_ He asked himself. Slowly, groggily, he got up and began to make his way home.

"Little Kame," a voice whispered. "Do you hear me?"

"What the!" Raphael turned quickly to face the direction of the voice but saw no one. "Who's there?" He whispered back but got no answer. "Who's there!" he yelled. This time it was more of a demand than a question.

"This way Little Kame. You must help them. They need you. Ren needs you." The voice was pleading with him.

"Listen up whoever you are. This isn't funny. I'm cold, tired, wet and I ain't in the mood for some stupid prank so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raphael turned back towards home and his pace quickened. All he could think about was getting home and getting warm. The words home and warmth kept repeating themselves over in his mind.

The voice pleaded with him again. "Little Kame. They need you and your precious gift. Ren cannot do this alone."

Raphael stopped and took in a deep breath, "GO AWAY!" His voice echoed down the empty halls. Again, he turned towards home and thought about how good it would feel to be warm again.

He could see a little bit of light beginning to filter it's way down the tunnel. The light let out a bit of heat. The closer he got to the door, the brighter the light became and the more intense the heat felt. Raphael just grinned, enjoying the warmth. He thought of how good it would be to be back in the lair and out of the cold. But as he opened the door, his smile was quickly replaced with a look of shock.

Everything was in flames. He ran into the main room of the lair taking in what was happening. He frantically searched for his family. _Where is everyone?_ He searched everywhere but he was alone. His family wasn't home. He began to panic. "Someone help me, please!" he screamed.

As if they had heard his voice, the flames leapt off of everything and began crawling towards him. He slowly began to back up and stopped when he hit the wall. He had backed himself into a corner. The flames crept up and circled around him. Then without warning, they leapt at him. Anticipating the pain of his burning flesh, Raphael screamed. Nothing happened. No pain. Raphael's eye's widened as he watched the flames dance across his skin. "This can't be real," he told himself. "Wake up Raphael Wake up."

"Raphael," Splinter spoke softly. "Wake up. Wake up Raphael." Raphael's eyes popped open.

"Sensei? What happened? How did I get here?"

"I was hoping, my son, that you could tell me."

"What do you mean? I was punching the bag in the dojo and the next thing I know is I get dizzy and wake up in my room."

"When your brothers and I found you, there were only a few burnt fragments of the punching bag left and a large burn mark on the wall. Are you sure you remember nothing else?"

"Nothing sensei." _Liar_ he thought to himself. _I can't tell sensei anything right now. I need to find out what happened first._

"Hey Raph!" a cheerful voice cried. "You're awake. Are ya' feeling okay? Are ya' hungry?" Mikey was ecstatic to see his big brother up and talking. Normally Raphael would have been upset by his little brother's outburst but he was too tired and too hungry to say anything cross to Mikey.

"Actually Mike, I could use a little snack," he answered.

GRUMBLE came the sound from his stomach.

"Dude, it sounds like more than just a snack is needed. I'll be right back." And a very happy Michelangelo made his way to the kitchen.

"Raphael?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"When I woke you a just a moment ago, it was because you were having a bad dream. Please tell me about it."

"There's not much to tell. I wake up in the sewers cold and wet. I make my way home and I can't find anyone."

"Nothing else?"

"No Sensei. Everything is kind of fuzzy so I'm really not sure what else happened.

Splinter felt a slight twinge of sadness. He just couldn't seem to get his son to understand that he could trust his father. How could he get Raphael to open up? Splinter was about to question Raphael a little further. He knew his son wasn't telling everything.

At that moment, Michelangelo reappeared with food and drink for his brother. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup for the little patient." Mike announced proudly.

Raph tilted his head and cocked an eye at his brother. "Little patient? You are way smaller than me baby bro'"

"Sheesh. You can be such a grouch sometimes Raph. Maybe Splinter should've named you Oscar. I mean, it would fit. He's green. You're green. You both live among the garbage of New York."

"You do that and I'll start calling you by the name of the pansy little dinosaur."

"You mean Barney?"

"Yup," Raph said simply. An evil grin began to make its way across his face.

Mikey set the tray down on his brother's lap and raised his hands in a sign of defeat. Mikey let out a laugh. "Okay Raph. You win. Be careful eating your soup. It is major league hot. It was up to a good boil when I pulled it of the stove."

"Michelangelo, I expect that you will keep your brother company for awhile."

Mikey immediately snapped too and saluted his father. "Yes Sir!" came a firm reply. Splinter shook his head and laughed. Convinced he was leaving Raphael in capable hands he got up to leave. But as he stopped at the door, he turned to speak to his second oldest. "Raphael." He paused and his son looked up at him with a mouth full of sandwich. "When you have decided that you do remember what happened, I hope that you will come and talk to me."

Raphael very shamefully looked at his bowl as a twinge of guilt his gut. "Yes sensei."

Splinter nodded and smiled at his son. "I love you Raphael and I am glad you are feeling better."

_Ouch. Make me feel even worse why don't you. _ His thoughts turned back to his food and he promptly picked up the bowl of soup. He tilted it back and drank every last bit of it. The warm soup felt good as it slid down his throat. He then proceeded to take the remainder of his grilled cheese and swiped it around the bowl and soaked up the last bit of the soup. He promptly popped the remaining sandwich piece in his mouth and ate it. Feeling quite satisfied, he set his tray to the side. "Thanks Mike. That hit the spot."

Mikey just sat there in silence. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Raphael, not quite sure of what he had seen.

"Hello? Earth to Mike. Come in Mikey." Raph tried to get his attention. He tried waving a hand in his brother's face.

" I…. can't believe…. what you just did?" was Mike's only reply.

"It's called eating Mikey. Not quite the like the inhaling that you do. You might want to try chewing. It makes the food more enjoyable when you stop to taste it."

"No not that. I told you the soup was boiling when I poured it into your bowl and you gulp it down like it's nothing."

"Come on Mike. It wasn't that hot," he argued.

"Raph please. When I put the bowl on the tray, I had to hold it with a potholder! Fess up. What happened that you're not telling Master Splinter?"

"Really Mike. Nothing happened. Or, at least, not that I can remember."

"Wrong." Mike stated emphatically. "You're scratching at your arm. You only do that when you're nervous and I'm guessing you're nervous because you're lying," Mikey just stood there pointed a finger at his brother.

Raphael's mouth was open wide in disbelief. Was it that easy to read him? All those years of building up walls and pushing people away just to make himself unapproachable and it didn't work. "How did you figure it out Mike?"

Michelangelo just grinned. "You know, you and Leo argue so much that it gives me plenty of opportunities to observe. Leo, for instance, imitates Master Splinter a lot."

"Well duh. He is Splinter Jr."

"No Raph, that's no what I mean. When something serious is going on, watch Leo. He folds one arm and rubs his chin with the other. Just like Splinter when he's thinking. Besides, is it so bad to want to be like Splinter?"

"OK Sigmund Freud. What about Donnie."

"Oh No. You're not changing the subject." Michelangelo folded his arms and with a very serious tone, spoke to his older brother. "Look Raph, I know you've been trying to control your temper but you're not having much luck. We're your family, Raph. We're supposed to help and support each other but we can't do it if you don't let us. So, one last time. What happened?"

Raphael sighed. _Maybe it might help. What I've been doing isn't working. It's not like I've got anything to lose anyway._ After a few moments of silence Raphael looked up at his little brother. "Mikey, I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

Michelangelo got up and shut the door so Raphael would have some privacy. He spoke very softly to his brother. "Go ahead Raph. I'm listening."

Raphael told his little brother every thing that happened in the dojo the night before and the dream that followed. The two of them talked about Yoshi and the promises they made to each other. Mikey noticed how Raphael smiled when he talked about the little boy.

This was a long conversation. It didn't go smoothly. Mike had to ask a lot of questions and had to do some poking and prodding to get his brother to answer. He didn't mind though. He knew his older brother was a private person and wasn't exactly used to sharing his thoughts or feelings.

"So Mike. That's pretty much everything. What do ya' think?"

"I think you need to speak to Sensei about that dream bro. He's knows a lot about that stuff and could help you out with it."

"I figured that but what about the fact that I had flames shooting out from between my hands?" Raphael looked over at his little brother now seated across from him on the bed. "Well?" he asked again.

Michelangelo suddenly stood up, threw his hands up in the air and began to speak very rapidly, the words running together. "I THINK IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!HOW DID YOU GET THESE POWERS?CAN YOU FLY LIKE THE HUMAN TORCH IN THE FANTASTIC TOUR?ARE YOU GONNA' WEAR A SUPERHERO COSTUME?CAN I BE YOUR SIDEKICK?WHAT ARE YOU GONNA' CALL YOURSELF? HEY! HOW ABOUT……….."

"Easy Mike. Easy." Raphael tried to calm down his over excited brother. "No one's gonna be a superhero. I don't know how this happened. I can't fly. I like Raphael just fine and I am not, repeat, AM NOT wearing a superhero costume. Now c'mon and help me up."

"OK. Why?"

"Because, like you said. I should go talk to Splinter."

"OK. Hey Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Do I get to be your sidekick?"

"Sure Mikey."

"WHOO-HOO!"

"Your first official act as my sidekick is to help me to the bathroom. I gotta' take a leak."

"Ugh. OK." Mikey said very glumly. "Wait! I got it. The Turtle Torch and Matchstick Mikey! What do ya' think?"

A very flat and definite NO was Raph's only response.


	4. Chapter 4

OK everyone. This chapter is shorter than the last I know. I'm still trying to work out a few details as to the end but many thanks go to Lunarninja for getting me past the writer's block. Thanks chica. By the way, "ren" (stated in the last ch.) means water lily. Hint Hint

As usual, I own nothing. With the exception of my new four wheeler. Please don't sue me. It's all I've got. Boo-Hoo

**Oceam:** I'm with you. Mikey and matches don't seem to mix. Of course, I could be wrong. I mean, he has managed to do the cooking for awhile with out burning the lair down.

**Lunarninja**: Many thanks for your help. Don't spill the beans, 'kay.

**Somellamafreak**: I grew up in a household with and older and younger sister and we were very protective of each other and still are. My parents were always supportive of our choices. I guess my family life was not the norm huh?

**Jessiy:** I just hope Mike isn't secretly working on matching costumes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a slight detour, Mikey and Raph were on their way to go talk to Splinter. Raphael stopped to look at his brother who was shivering. "Are you getting' cold Mikey?" He asked his brother. His voice had softened a little since their conversation earlier.

"Yeah Raph. That blizzard topside is makin' things real cold down here. Hey! How come you're not cold?"

Raphael just gave his brother a strange look and proceeded to roll his eyes. He let out a slight groan as he began to massage his temples. "Baby bro…….." He whispered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, stupid question." Michelangelo grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders in apology.

"Look mike. I can make it to Sensei's room on my own. Go get a blanket and hangout on the couch with Leo and Donnie. There's no reason for you to be cold."

"Are you sure?" Mike was a little hesitant to leave his older brother.

"I'm fine. Besides the last thing anyone needs is for you to catch another head cold. You can't be too much of a sidekick if you're to busy being sick." Raph placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled.

"Alright. If you say so." Mikey sighed. He didn't want to leave Raph right now. Mikey liked feeling needed. Secretly though, he was hoping to be the first of everyone to catch of glimpse of his brother's new ability. He turned to walk away feeling slightly dejected but perked up when he saw there was hot cocoa. Michelangelo grabbed a blanket and sat down on a chair quietly. He sipped the cocoa and listened to the conversation that had been going on for a few minutes now. It was a bit like watching a tennis match.

Meanwhile down the hallway, Raphael headed towards the subway car that serves as his father's bedroom. Taking a deep breath and mustering up a little courage, Raphael knocked on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Raphael's awake," Donatello flatly stated. He took another sip of his cocoa. He and his brother were sitting on the couch, both wrapped up in their own blankets. Leo just sat there staring at the television, his mug of hot cocoa on the table, still full.

"Leo." Donatello said, trying to get his brothers attention. "Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" Leo stammered. He turned to look at Donatello. "I'm sorry Donnie. I guess I was zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

"I said Raph woke up"

"When! Why didn't someone tell me?"

"It's been awhile. Mike took him some food a couple of hours ago and they just now came out of his room. They're probably going to go see Sensei."

"I guess I should go apologize to him shouldn't I." Leo started to get up but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Sit down Leo. Now's not the time." The words that came from Donatello's mouth were almost an order and not a request. This got Leo a little agitated.

"What are you talking about? You guys are the ones who think I should apologize and now you're telling me not to? What gives?" The tone in Leo's voice was past agitated and on it's way to upset. He turned to face Donnie. "What's going on? I want to know now." At this point no one noticed a quiet Michelangelo sit on a chair a little ways away from his two brothers. _MMMMM Cocoa._ He thought.

"I don't know what's going on. At least nothing definite," Donatello replied. "One things for sure though. Between the state of the dojo and Raph's strange body temp., something is wrong. And if my suspicions are correct, Raph's probably a little on edge about it. So let him talk to Sensei first. It might make him feel better. Then," he stressed, "You can go apologize."

Leo folded his arms. "Fine." He muttered.

"What Leo? You don't think you owe Raph an apology?"

"Why should I be the one to say 'sorry?' I'm not the one who was screaming in someone else's face."

"Leo. As long as this family has been together, we've all gotten to know each other…….. fairly well. Right?"

"I suppose so but I still don't see your point."

"For the sake of argument, I'm going to assume that you know our hot-headed brother well enough to know what sets him off or pushes his buttons, so to speak."

"And?"

"And even though you what the results will be you keep doing it. You can't talk to Raph the same way you talk to the rest of us. Heck, we should all be approached differently, seeing as how none of us are exactly the same. Besides, Splinter was right there in the room. Why didn't you let him handle the situation? If it was really a problem for Raph to leave, Splinter would have said something."

Leo became very quiet. He was starting feel like maybe he deserved some of the blame after all. "I dunno Donnie. I never thought about if. I guess that as the oldest and the team leader I see it as my responsibility to make sure that everyone's doing okay and is….. I dunno…… following the rules. I mean what if Raph had gone topside and got caught in the blizzard or worse, just got caught. I have to think about the safety of the team."

"Leo, in battle, you are an excellent leader and I wouldn't want anyone else in your position. But, as a brother, you have trouble drawing the line between protective and bossy."

"Hey!" Leo was a little insulted.

"Sorry man." Donnie replied. "Look, Raph isn't without some blame on this one but you should accept some of the responsibility as well. And in the future, give Raph a little space, OK?" Donnie grinned.

Leo nodded his head in agreement. He reached down to pick up his mug of hot cocoa but it was gone. Puzzled, he looked up to see Michelangelo wrapped up in a blanket sitting in the chair. He was off to the side of the couch where the two brothers were curled up. His head was tilted back as he swallowed the last bit of cocoa. Satisfied, he placed the cup down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He set the cup down on the table and let out a very loud belch. "Brrraaappp! Delicious. My compliments to the chef."

Donatello and Leonardo just stared at him. The looks on their faces were halfway between disgust, from the burp, and surprise because they didn't realize he had come in the room.

"Hi guys!" He waved. He was quite proud of his burping abilities.

"Mikey! EEEWWW! That's disgusting." Donatello said while making a face. "I'll never understand how the smallest of all of us is able to make the loudest of noises."

"Just gifted I guess." Mikey smiled.

Mike, you drank my hot chocolate."

"Sorry Leo. It was just sitting there, looking so yummy with the little marshmallows. I couldn't let it go to waste. Don't worry," he apologized. "I'll go make some more." Michelangelo quickly returned with three full mugs of cocoa and little marshmallows.

"So, how's Raph?" Leo asked.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Donatello wanted to know if his suspicions about his brother were true or not.

"Yeah. Raph's fine," he responded. "He told me about what happened last night. He's talking to sensei about it right now. I don't know how long they'll be in there though. It took me forever to get Raph to tell me much of anything."

"Well?" asked Leo.

"Well what?" replied Mikey.

"What happened Mike? What did Raph tell you?" Donatello had to know. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Nope. Sorry guys. It's not my place to tell. Raph can let you guys in on it when he's ready." Mikey just sat there grinning. For once he knew something his brothers didn't and they couldn't stand it. He was quite proud of himself for keeping a secret. He was enjoying this moment no matter how short it was going to be.

"C'mon Mike. You gotta' tell us something." The two brothers pleaded with the youngest.

Michelangelo sat quietly as if in deep thought. He was enjoying the torture he was putting Leo and Donnie through. Finally, he raised a finger and opened his mouth, thinking about what to say.

"WELL?" Leo and Donnie, in anticipation, were on the edges of their seats now.

Michelangelo took a breath and told his brothers the one thing he knew would leave them in an utter state of confusion. "I call dibs on side-kick," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Huh?" went Leo.

"I don't get it," Donnie said while shaking his head.

"AHEM," went Master Splinter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone and here we go again. I'm slightly embarrassed. I reread through some of my chapters and found missing or misspelled words. Ugh! I gotta' quit type and submitting after 9 PM.

Jessiy: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I know Mike has a hard time keeping secrets but remember, this time, he kept it mainly because it meant keeping Leo and Donnie in the dark. So for the sake of torturing two of his brothers, he stayed silent. As for the questions with Raph's body temp., I haven't worked out the kinks on that one yet. I've been doing a little research on turtles so I can get the science part down.

Somellamafreak: Yes Mike is disgusting, as all little brothers are. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Poor Mike, chapter six is going to have an embarrassing story about him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael and Master Splinter were standing at the edge of the entrance way to the living area. Donnie was the first to get up. He pulled the blanket around him and walked over to Raphael.

"How are you feeling Raph?" Raphael noticed the tone of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Don. Still a little tired, but thanks for askin," he replied.

Leonardo cautiously walked over to his brother with Michelangelo close behind him. "Look Raph…." He paused. He wasn't sure what to say. Apologies are not easy. Everyone staring at him wasn't helping either. "Raph, I'm sorry. I was a little rude to you yesterday," he just stared at the ground. He wasn't sure what Raphael was going to say to him or if he was even speaking to him at all.

Raphael took in a breath. "Apology accepted Leo. And…. I'm sorry I started screaming and all. I guess I just lost it."

Leonardo made eye contact with his brother. Raphael was standing there looking at him with his arms folded. "Look Raph, I was just concerned about….."

"Leo," Raphael cut him off. "You've apologized, I've apologized. Can we just forget about it? Okay?"

"Raphael, I'm just trying to explain!" Leo insisted. "If you would quit interrupting me, I could do that."

Mike and Don just stared at each other and rolled their eyes. _Here we go again_ they both thought.

Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Raphael," he spoke softly.

"I'm fine sensei," he replied. But Splinter wasn't convinced. His son was too tense and he did not want a repeat of yesterday.

"Leo, last time… Drop it. It's over and done with, okay?" Raphael began to stroll over to the couch.

Leo was a little miffed. _I at least should be able to explain my actions and he doesn't even want to hear it._ "Raphael, I'm not done."

Raphael immediately turned around and looked at his oldest brother. He pointed a finger and leaned in toward him. "Leo, I gotta' lot going on right now and I just want to walk away before I lose my temper." The words were exiting through gritted teeth. Both of his hands were in front of him now, palms forward. Leo thought maybe Raph was going to push him. "All I need is a little space." And with that last phrase, it happened. Nothing major mind you. But, it got everyone's attention.

From Raphael's outstretched hands, flames appeared in the form of what looked like bars to a jail cell. This small wall of fire was separating the two arguing brothers. Leonardo was in shock at what was before him. Michelangelo was in awe.

Donatello, on the other hand, leaned in for a closer look. He reached out with a finger toward the flames. "OUCH! That's really hot!"

"I would think so genius. They are flames," emphasis was on the word flames. Raphael took his left hand and swiped it through the bars of fire and they disappeared as quickly as they came. He turned around on his heel and walked back to the couch. Tossing the blankets aside, he plopped down on the couch. THUMP!

Donatello immediately ran over to the couch and picked up Raphael's left hand, turning it and looking at it closely. "I had my suspicions Raph. But this, this is more than I had even begun to think about. When did this happen? How did you get the flames to form like that?"

By this time everyone was sitting down wrapped back into their blankets, waiting for an explanation. Raphael pulled his hand back from his brother and began to look at it himself. _ Too many questions. _ "I'm not real sure Donny. I think it just kind of showed up. I don't know how I made that happen. I just wanted somethin' to separate me and Leo. I guess I kinda' pictured in my head. I'm not sure when all this started though. I've been feelin' a little 'off' ever since we traveled back from Japan. But I don't see how going back in time would have anything to do with it."

"It might or it might not. But your newly surfaced ability would certainly explain a lot of things."

"Alright Einstein," he pointed a finger at him. "Start explainin' cuz I could use some answers here."

"Well, for starters, it would explain your unusually high body temperature and why you're not wrapped up in a blanket like the rest of us."

"How?"

"Well, apparently this ability of yours manifests itself from the inside. So it acts a bit like an internal furnace. So colder temperatures don't affect you like they do us."

"He chugged his soup," Mikey admitted quietly.

"What are you talking about Mike?" asked Donatello.

"I took Raph some soup earlier and he drank it down like it wasn't even warm. But it was really hot." Michelangelo explained.

"Again that's because he's no affected like us anymore. Although….." he paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"I'm concerned Sensei. If Raphael's normal body temp is higher than what we experience as normal……" his voiced trailed off again. More thinking.

"What?" Raphael wanted to know.

"It's just that….. Well if this keeps you warm in the winter, I'm afraid it might make the summer heat too much for you. It could possibly raise your body temperature higher than it already is and cause a possible heat stroke."

"Donnie," Raphael sighed. "It's only January, Can we worry about the summer later?" Raphael was still tired and it was making him cranky.

"Alright Raph, but I want to run a few tests on you later."

"No needles Don," Raphael said firmly.

"OK Raph. No needles." Donatello couldn't help but let out a chuckle. As big and tough as his brother acted, He still was afraid of little things.

"Donatello," Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Do you have any theories about why the opposite walls were covered in moisture?"

"Well Sensei, that depends," Donatello stared at Raphael.

"What!" It was now obvious Raphael was past cranky.

"Can you tell me what happened in the dojo? What do you remember?"

Raphael leaned forward. _I gotta' go through this again? I've already talked about it twice. I just want to be alone. I want some quiet._ He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands and sighed. "Donnie," he turned a bit and looked at his brother. _No more questions. Not tonight please._ "I'm really too tired for this."

Donatello saw the pleading look in his brother's eyes. "OK Raph. I can wait till later to find out."

"OOH! OOH!" Michelangelo was bouncing up and down in his seat, raising his hand like he was in a classroom. "I know what happened. Can I tell him Raph? Please?" he begged.

"Alright Mike. You can tell everyone what happened last night in the dojo." He looked over at his little brother. He was obviously pleased that he got to repeat last night's events to every one. "But," and Raphael pointed a finger at the youngest, "just last night and nothing else. You hear me?"

"OK Raph. No problemo."

"Good," said Raph. "You guys can talk about me all you want, I'm going to bed." And with that, he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael laid in bed thinking. He could clearly hear the orange clad turtle enthusiastically telling his brothers and father what had happened. He was tired and wanted to sleep but was having trouble. His brain was busy mulling over the events that had happened the night before.

_What am I gonna' do now?_ He thought to himself. Raphael just stared at his hands. _ How am I gonna' control this? The angrier I get the harder it is to keep this, what did don call it? Oh yeah, ability. How am I supposed to keep this ability in check if I still can't control my temper? Mikey thinks it's some sort of super power. HMPH! If he thinks it's so great, he can have it._

_I wonder if………_ Raphael though hard creating a mental image of what he wanted to happen. He opened his eyes and looked once again at his hands. He grinned, quite proud of himself. His fingers were pointed up and on his outside pinky was a little flicker of flame. He was still not used to the fact that it didn't hurt. "Tickles," he said out loud to no one in particular. He wondered if it would do what he told it to.

"Jump," he told it. And it did. The little flame jumped over to his pointer finger. He folded his thumbs and pinky fingers down and touched his two pointer fingers together. When he pulled his fingers apart, they both had a flame dancing on top of them. He brought his left finger up to his mouth and blew it out._ Just like a birthday cake_. He smiled to himself again. Laying back on his bed and raising his hand above him he kept his finger pointed up. He began to draw in the air. He concentrated, making sure that a line of flame remained wherever he had drawn with his finger. After a few minutes he had a pretty good rendering of a ninja in a fighting stance. He swiped his hand through the drawing making it disappear. This time he drew a picture of his sensei. _Not bad_. He thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a light tapping at the door. A voice whispered from the other side.

"Raphael? Are you awake?" Raphael 'erased' his drawing and sat up.

"Come in," was the only reply.

Leonardo slid the door open and shifted nervously in the doorway. "Um….. Hey." Was all he could say.

The word "Hey" echoed from the dark room. Leo just stood there, deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to go in.

"Look Leo, are ya' gonna' come in or just stand in the doorway all night?" Raphael finally asked.

Leo pulled his blanket tight around him and walked in. THUMP! "Ow! What the heck was that?" Leo's rubbed his sore toe.

"Oh yeah. You might want to turn a light on so ya' don't trip on anything. There's no telling what I got on this floor."

Leo felt along the edge of the doorway for the light switch and finally found it. With a FLIP and a CLICK, the lights came on. Leo had not actually been in his brother's room in a very long time and what he saw wasn't at all what he had expected. It took a moment for Leo to take everything in. What looked like clutter at first was actually a collection of sorts. Books on one shelf, wood in another corner, the rock that Leo accidentally kicked. He bent down and picked it up. He turned it slowly. He could see all sorts of colors running through the rock. It was incredibly smooth.

"Whatchya' got there Leo?" Raphael held his hand out.

Leonardo shuffled over and sat on the end of Raphael's bed. Raphael pulled his legs up to give his older brother room. Leo leaned over and placed the stone in Raphael's hand. It was then that Leo noticed how big Raphael's hands really were. Where Leo's fingers were just barely touching while clutching the stone, Raphael's fingers overlapped each other a little.

Raphael smiled as he held up the stone and admired it. "Thought I'd lost this," he whispered almost to himself. Raphael stood up, walked over to his bookshelf. He stood a few books back up and placed the stone on the end of the shelf. "Make's a great bookend don't it? I found it in the stream in north Hampton last summer." Raphael grinned a bit and went back to plop down at the head of the bed.

Leo noticed the books his brother had straightened and read the titles to himself, _van Gogh, Gauguin, Picasso, Pollock, and Matisse. Contemporary artists. Not something I thought my brother would be interested in. _ Then, as he continued to survey the room, he noticed the drawings on paper. Some were scattered about while others were in stacks. Pencils and brushes were scattered about. A few paintings were on scraps of old plywood, he had some he had painted on glass, furniture scraps and sheetrock. Then, he saw the unfinished painting sitting in the corner. It was a ground view of the streets of New York at night. At first the painting was very dark with streets that looked abandoned. But the flickers of light glowing from the streetlamps and window gave a comforting feel. The lines and thick paint strokes made it look like the painting belonged in the book about van Gogh.

"Raph, that's beautiful. When did you start doing that?" Leo asked in utter amazement.

Raphael turned and looked at the painting in the corner. "I don't know. A couple of weeks, maybe a month ago. It's been slow going. It's kinda hard to get paint when I need it."

"I didn't know you were into art," and Leo pointed to the stack of books.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Those guys were real good. I can relate to them too." Raphael jokingly tapped at his forehead. "Temperamental just like me. Especially Jackson Pollack and that Vincent van Gogh guy."

"Pollack? Isn't he the guy that just threw paint around?"

"Not quite. He dripped paint around the canvas with a stick. Sometimes he flung it a bit but it was always a purposeful movement. Action Jackson is what the critics called him."

"Oh." Then Leo perked up. He had remembered something. "Hey, is that why you emptied out all the ketchup and mustard onto the table when we were 13?"

"Oh yeah. I had poked a little pin hole in all the little packets. I wanted to paint with them on the paper that was on the table. I think I had only found that book just a few days before. I wanted to do it with paint but all I could get a hold of was some ketchup and mustard packets."

"I remember. Sensei asked why you had to keeping 'testing' his patience and then he grounded you for a week." Both turtles were starting to laugh.

"Yeah. What made it funny was Mikey. He cried because he didn't have any ketchup or mustard for his hotdog." By this time the both of them were laughing pretty hard.

Splinter had stopped to check on his son but didn't go in when he heard his two oldest talking. He smiled and walked away silently when he heard the laughter.

Raphael was now standing up, imitating Michelangelo. "So there's Mikey holding this hotdog and yelling at me because there's no ketchup or mustard. He's getting mad waving his around but his hotdog couldn't take it. It broke in two and the top half that he wasn't holding went flying across the kitchen and landed in the garbage. He runs over to the garbage can screaming this little girly scream. Then he throws the other half at me and yells at the top of his lungs, 'Great Raph! Where am I gonna get another Oscar Meyer Weiner!' I was laughing at him so hard he cried. I couldn't help it really. It was too funny." By this time, both brothers were laughing so hard they were holding their sides and their eyes were tearing up.

"Oh man that was funny. Mike was funny." Raph chuckled a bit and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey, give the kid a break he was only 10," Leo chuckled.

"So," Raph stated after catching his breath. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Well I'm assuming you didn't come in here to talk art and hotdogs. What's up?"

"Look Raph," Leo said losing the humor in his tone. "Mikey told us about what happened in the dojo. I'm sorry. I would've been really scared if that was me."

"And I wasn't? It seriously freaked me out. I had no idea what I had done or what was happening to me. By the way, did Donnie figure out about all the water drops on the wall?"

"yeah actually. He thinks that right before you burned up the punching bag; you absorbed all the heat from the room and that left all the moisture behind. I think he said it had something to do with osmosis."

"Oh." Raphael tried to sound like he understood how that could happen but he didn't. Sometimes Donnie's words sounded like a foreign language. There was and uncomfortable silence in the room for a minute. But then Leo spoke again.

"Raph," Leo paused for a moment, not sure if he should ask the next question. He decided to. He needed to know. Raphael was sitting there waiting. "Raph, I know you don't like me all that much, but do you hate me? Because I really don't want you to hate me."

Raphael sat quietly for a moment. "It's funny Leo. I always thought you hated me. You're always on my back about going out or messing up a move in practice. I just figured you acted that way because you couldn't stand me."

"What! No Raph. I don't hate you," Leo insisted. "I've always kind of admired you," he said quietly while looking down. Raphael was almost in shock at what he had heard.

"You've got to be kidding me Leo. I'm temperamental, I yell and brake things, and get in trouble all the time. I am seriously screwed up. Why would you admire me?" He couldn't believe what his brother just admitted to.

You're brave Raph. And strong. You don't let anyone push you around."

"I'm not brave, Leo. Just stubborn. Pigheaded too." Raphael grinned. He was almost proud of the fact that he wouldn't do as he was told. But not completely. "It's not always a good thing. I don't know when to back down. It gets me in a lot of trouble with sensei. In a way, I admire you. I know I couldn't do any of that leader stuff. I'd get us all in some deep trouble 'cause I don't think things through. Plus, you take the lessons Sensei teaches so seriously. You practice till you get the moves perfect then practice even more. That's dedication bro'. Something I don't have." _I can't believe I admitted to all of that. _Raphael sat quietly. He realized he had been scratching and rubbing nervously at his right arm. _ Gotta' quit doin' that. _ He thought.

Leonardo sat there thinking. He was holding his elbow in his hand and rubbing his chin with the other. He wanted to say but it was hard. He and Raph don't usually talk, just argue. Finally, "You are dedicated Raph," and he motioned to that artwork stacked everywhere.

"So…. I guess… we do have something in common." _Me? Something in common with Splinter Jr. here? Oh jeeze, the world is coming to an end. I just know it._

Leo's voice brought him back. "We're both stubborn," he joked.

"Oh no! I'm not stubborn just pigheaded. You, you're just obsessive," Raphael replied with a smile.

"OK" Leo said. "I can handle that."

Raphael yawned for a moment. Leo got up to leave so his brother could rest. As he got to the door, Raphael stopped him.

"Hey Leo…."

"Yeah Raph?" Leo turned to look at him.

"As stubborn as we both are we're probably going to get into more fights. But please don't think I hate ya' 'cause I don't."

"I know Raph. Goodnight," and he turned off the light.

Thinking his brother couldn't hear him, Raphael softly whispered, "Love ya' bro'."

"Love you to Raph," Leo whispered back.

Raphael smiled and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay! A happy ending (to the chapter not the story). See, Leo can be a good guy when he wants to.

OK, I know that a lot of people usually write Mikey in as the artist. But lots of my friends are artists and I am as well. Not one of us acts like Mikey. Most of us are temperamental and/or suffer from depression. If we aren't upset or angry about something, it's probably because we're hitting our high or we've been given meds to take. Besides most artists who were pioneers in a new movement, like the ones I listed, have personalities that, for the most part, run parallel with Raphael's persona. So, making Raph the artist of the family seemed to fit.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone. I know this update has taken longer than usual. School has started and it was my wedding anniversary. 7 years! It doesn't feel like it was that long. My husband knows about the turtle obsession. He just thinks it's cute and chalks it up to my artist mentality. You gotta' love him for that.

My thanks to those who are reading and reviewing. I've had to do some research for these next chapters so here are some translations.

Kame- turtle

Tsuwamona- a Japanese warrior

Akuma- demon, fiend, or evil spirit

Masurao-hero, a gentlemen warrior

Chichioya-father

Kagu-Zuchi- In Japanese mythology he is the God of Fire. His parents are Izanagi and Izanami. They gave birth to the islands of Japan and several of Japans Gods and Goddesses. Kaguzuchi killed his mother in childbirth by burning her. Izanagi was so enraged he cut Kaguzuchi into eight pieces which became other gods and the islands of Japan. But like when fire was reignited, Kaguzuchi was reborn.

Kura-Okami- God of rain and snow. Since a god is a man, I just say that my character is his daughter and call her Okami (artistic license)

OK enough with the cultural lesson. On with the show.

**Somellamafreak:** I'm glad you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters. Leo's not a bad guy. He's a good brother just a little overzealous at time. His personality kind of reminds me of my older sister. She was very overprotective of me.

**Lunar-Ninja**: I used to draw in the air with sparklers. I imagined the lines that the sparks left behind. I couldn't understand why no one else could see them. My dad pretended to. That was the inspiration for this chapter. That and the ketchup and mustard packet event. I actually tried that only I used some expensive paint that my dad ordered for the 57 Chevy. I painted **all** the windows in the house on numerous occasions. God bless my mother. Did she get upset? No. She said she loved her stained glass windows. I have to admire her patience with me.

**The Real Cheese Monkey:** I'm glad you're enjoying this.

I've tried to reply to all the reviews, but if I have missed anyone, I am sorry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole house was sleeping pretty soundly. The echoes of the wind blowing from the blizzard above made their way into the sewers. Raphael had opened his eyes to find himself next to the stream outside April's family house in North Hampton. He knew he was dreaming but he didn't care. He loves this place. It was like his own secret. If anyone else knew about it, he didn't want to know. He could come here to think, look, observe, listen, and anything else he wanted. Here, he found peace.

He began to walk along the edge of the stream and he realized the leaves were different colors. _Must be fall_, he mused to himself.

He saw a leaf lying on the ground and picked up. As he looked at it closely, he noticed the striations in the coloring. The center area of the leaf went from an almost white then to yellow to orange and to red. _Just like it's on fire. _He opened up the pocket on his belt and carefully placed the leaf inside. _Splinter will definitely appreciate this._ He smiled, proud of his find.

The autumn wind had picked up some. It blew past him. He strained his neck and raised his head up as much as he could. He loved the feel of the wind on his face. He knew it meant he was above ground and not trapped underneath. It was soft as it touched the cheek of his face, almost like soft fingers rubbing across. "Little Kame" the voiced whispered.

"Little Kame," the voice whispered again.

"Alright! That's it! I don't know who you are but I ain't listening to you until you show yourself. Raphael's hands were balled up and flames started to flicker from them.

Complying with Raphael's demands, two figures appeared from the breeze. One was a male the other a female. Both were dressed in traditional Japanese dress. The girl was in a kimono. It was blue but it was hard to describe the kind of blue he saw. As the wind tolled the fabric about, the tint and shade of it changed. Raphael noticed the kanji writing on it.

"I am the child of Kura-Okami, God of Rain and Snow." Her voice was soothing to Raphael. He felt the cool breeze again. It wrapped itself around his fists and the flames blew out. She spoke again, her voice calming him down. "I have been calling to you little kame. Our people need your help, again."

_Again?_ Thought Raphael. _What the heck is she talking about? I've never seen her before or this other guy for that matter._

"I see the confusion on your face, little Kame. I will explain." The man said.

Raphael looked at him carefully. He was dressed in the uniform of a tsuwamona, a Japanese warrior. A sword was positioned at his side. His clothing shimmered with red and gold. The helmet on his head displayed a sun. It seemed to glow. "I am Kagu-Zuchi, son of Izanagi and Izanami, the creators of all that is in Japan. You, little kame, are our last hope."

Raphael was getting tired of this 'kame' crack. "I may be a turtle but I ain't little. My name is Raphael and I'm not helping you with anything until you tell me what it going on!"

Kagu smiled. "I told you Okami, I chose wisely. He is strong. He, with Ren, will save our people from the Akuma."

Raphael was staring at the two strangers. "What Akuma?" he growled. Raphael was standing tall with his arms folded

"Little Kame," Raphael growled at Kagu. "My apologies Masurao. Raphael, your help is one again requested. Our people are in need of you once more."

"Once more?" Raphael was very tired of these riddles. He wanted answers and he was going to get them now. "I've had enough of this. Either you tell me what is going on or I'm gone." And he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Go where?" Okami asked with confusion on her face. "We have come to you in your dream."

"Exactly lady. My dream, my choice of scenery. If I want to leave you behind I will," and with that Raphael began to walk away.

"Raphael, Wait!" Kagu called. Raphael kept walking.

"Please," Okami called to him begging. "For Yoshi."

Raphael stopped and turned back to them. "What does Yoshi have to do with this?" He was curious now.

"Please," Kagu requested and motioned for Raphael to stand beside them. Raphael did as he was asked and all three figures were facing the stream and watched it ripple by. "Observe and all will be explained," Kagu told him.

Raphael looked at the stream. It slowly changed and was no longer water at his feet but a mist settling in. He looked around him. The trees and his view of the farmhouse were gone. He looked around at the mountaintop he was now standing on.

"Look," came Okami's voice. She was pointing down into a valley. "Look and tell me what you see."

Raphael focused his eyes on where Okami was pointing. "I see a village," he whispered. It looked familiar to him. _ It can't be._ He thought to himself. He looked harder. He noticed three figures moving about the village. He realized the three were his brothers. Leonardo was talking with the village elders, Donatello was working with the blacksmith, and Michelangelo, well, he was trying to explain pizza to a very short-tempered cook. Raphael stifled a laugh at the sight. He continued looking throughout the village trying to find himself.

Raphael felt Kagu's hand on his shoulder as he spoke softly, "Look that way."

Raphael followed Kagu's finger and focused on the area he was painting at. Raphael grinned at the sight of the kites dancing in the air. He could see himself with Yoshi and several other children from the village. Raphael remembered how much fun that was. He enjoyed being in the open, not worrying about being discovered by humans and what they would do to him. In this village, the people didn't care that he and his brothers were giant, walking, talking turtles.

"I don't understand? Why me? Why haven't you revealed yourself to my sensei or my brothers?"

Kagu smiled. "It was not just your fight against the Daimyo that saved our people," he revealed. "It was because of your actions alone that our people found prosperity. If you had not kept Yoshi from the battle, he would not have survived."

Raphael cringed at the thought.

"Because of your words and actions towards Yoshi, he remained safe. As he became older, he grew as an artist. He was so gifted he captured the attention of the emperor. Yoshi was then given the great honor of becoming the recorder of the royal family. In return, the emperor placed many blessings upon Yoshi and his clan. As a result, they enjoyed many generations of honor and prosperity. But now," Kagu looked at Raphael with sadness in his eyes. "Our people are under attack and we have not the power to protect them."

Raphael looked at Okami and Kagu. "Why can't you help them? You're 'Gods' aren't you?" Raphael couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Okami answered his question. "The world has changed Raphael. Once, people had faith in what they couldn't see. But now…." She paused a moment. "Now is the time of science. Man only believes in what he can see and explain. They have no need for us. Once worshipped by an entire country, now, we are no more than bedtime stories for children."

Raphael caught a touch of sadness in her last statement. Okami turned away. Raphael thought he saw tears beginning to form. _Treat. She's crying. Way to go Raphael. Just keep it up and make things worse._ Raphael sighed. "Okay, what is it you need me to do?"

Okami turned around at Raphael's answer. She was smiling wide and her eyes were twinkling blue. "Thank-you Masurao Raphael." And she bowed in respect.

"Raphael," Kagu interrupted. "Please look again," and once more he gestured toward the village. "This is what remains of Yoshi's clan."

The village transformed itself into a city and there was a small Japanese community living there. "They are under an attack of sorts. Akuma live off of the greed of men and there are such men around this small community. They try to push their opium trade onto our people. They force our people to pay for 'protection." Kagu growled with this last statement. His eyes glowed red.

Raphael saw Kagu's eyes and a realization appeared. "You're the reason for this…. This fire I got inside. Aren't you." Raphael kept looking back and forth from his hands to Kagu.

Kagu smiled, "Again Raphael, you have let me know that I have made the right choice."

"Right choice!" Raphael was beginning to yell. "Right choice! I almost burn down my family's home because of your decision! Did you know how much trouble I have controlling my temper! But hey, just for a little added difficulty, let's add a little flame throwing into the mix! As if I'm not freakish enough! Why!"

Okami placed her hand on Kagu's shoulder. "He is just like you Kagu," she smiled.

"Do you wish and explanation, Raphael?" Kagu asked.

Raphael didn't even answer. He just nodded once and waited, arms folded.

"I looked at all of your brothers Masurao. Michelangelo lacks the maturity to be responsible enough."

Raphael nodded in agreement. "Makes sense. But if you want maturity, why not Leo? He's got maturity coming out the butt."

Kagu laughed for a moment. "True Raphael. Leonardo is dedicated in his practice but no. Donatello would not accept this gift. It can be explained away. As for Leonardo, he does not contain the passion and emotional energy you do. A fire must be fueled to continue burning. Your emotions are the fuel for that fire. If it were Leonardo, this gift would simply die within a few days."

"So let me get this straight, you picked me because I'm short-tempered? You've got to be kidding me." Sarcasm dripped from Raphael's voice.

Kagu was getting tired of the turtle's resistance. His temper was beginning to reflect in his words. "**LITTLE KAME!**" he screamed. Raphael's eyes became wide in fear. "Enough! I am Kagu-Tsuchi, God of all Fire! Okami is ruler of all rain and snow! We have seen centuries come to pass and have fought for our people when called upon. All that we have done has been with loyalty and honor. Our presence does not deserve questioning."

Raphael knew he had pushed this Kagu guy too far. Okami spoke to Kagu. She whispered quietly to him in Japanese. Raphael couldn't hear so he wasn't sure what was being said. After a moment, Kagu nodded his head and spoke gruffly, "You are right Okami. He was my choice and he is just like me."

Raphael made eye contact with Kagu and bowed quickly. "Forgive my stubbornness Kagutsuchi."

Kagu nodded acceptance and merely grunted. "You have experienced only some of my power, like Ren has experienced only a small amount of Okami's. As time passes, you will receive all of it and it will be yours for eternity."

Raphael was a little concerned at the idea of becoming more powerful. "I accept Kagu." His curiosity was getting the better of him, though. "So, who's this Ren anyway?"

Okami smiled. "I will be more than happy to show you Raphael. Look closely"

Raphael did as he was told. His view of the city came in closer. There was building that looked like a restaurant. Behind it was a modest house. The house stood in front of a Japanese garden. There was a girl there. Raphael saw the back of her. She was wearing what looked like a simple blue karate uniform, with white trim and a white belt. Her jet black hair reached her waist. She was laughing and dancing about, half heartedly doing some practice katas. Mostly she was playing with the snow, unaffected by the cold. As she twirled her hands about, the snowflakes did as they were told.

Okami began to speak. "I chose Ren because, like you, she is strong. She does not have the temper that you or Kagu have, but that is good. You will balance each other out." Okami took in a breath and blew it out towards the dancing vision.

Again, Raphael could hear wind chimes and whispers on the wind but he wasn't sure what was being said. The wind wound its way down from their mountain perch to where Ren was playing in the garden. It wrapped itself around her. Ren stood still with her arms out listening to what was being said to her. Suddenly she turned and Raphael saw her face. He locked onto her ice blue eyes and bright smile. He could have sworn he was standing face to face with her. She stared right at Raphael, "I'm waiting, Raphael," she whispered and was gone.

With a shocked look on his face, Raphael eyed the couple standing beside him. "I will go." He said solemnly. "Good," Kagu nodded and Raphael woke up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere, in another part of New York. Ren lowered her arms. She knew what had just happened. She had prayed many times for help for her family. They still believed in the old ways and were being rewarded for their faithfulness. Okami had visited her in her dreams many times. She kept her promise to Ren. Help was coming. Their prayers had been answered. Ren turned and eagerly ran into the house yelling, "Chichioya! He's coming! Raphael is coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody. Sorry for the delay. School has been going full force. I have a few class clowns and a Sophmore asked me out on a date, but other than that it's gonna be a great school year. I forgot to put up at the beginning of this that this story takes place after the third movie. The guys travel back to feudal Japan and Raph makes friends with a little boy named Yoshi.

Anyway, enjoy and please review. Thanks!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael woke up and looked at the clock. _2:30 Am._ He moaned to himself. _I gotta' get going._ Raphael grabbed his duffel bag and began to pack. He grabbed a set of winter clothes and thought for a moment before stuffing them in. _Donnie said I'm not affected by the cold but I'd better not take any chances._ Raphael looked at the end table by his bed, _Never know. I might get a chance._ A small sketch pad and pen went into the duffel bag.

He went into the kitchen to pack some food. Upon opening the cabinets, he found them stuffed with goodies from April and Casey's last shopping trip. He read off the names of the packages as he threw them into his bag,"Oatmeal cream pies, cereal bars, bottled water, craisins…… What the!" He picked the bag up and eyed it suspiciously. "Craisins," he read. "Dried cranberries, helps to promote …. Urinary… tract… health? EEEEEWWWWW!" He scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I'll leave those for Leo," he said to himself and tossed the bag back into the cabinet. He continued rummaging and tossed a few more items into his bag.

"Are you planning on leaving any food for the rest of us my son?" Raphael jumped and turned quickly to see his sensei smiling at him.

"Sensei, you startled me. What are you doing up this time of night?"

Splinter pointed to his son's bag and spoke. "I was about to ask you the same thing Raphael. Where are you planning on going?" Splinter's whiskers twitched a bit.

Raphael looked at the floor and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Raphael?"

Splinter asked again.

"I don't know where." He whispered.

"Raphael," Splinter spoke. "If you do not know where you are going, then why must you leave? You did not argue with your brother again did you?"

"No Splinter," he replied. "It's just…… well……" Raphael paused. _Great. He's gonna' think I'm nuts. You see Sensei, I heard voices and they're telling me I have to leave and, Oh Yeah, I'm gonna' be the new God of Fire._

"Ahem"

"Sorry Splinter. It's just that I had that same dream again only it was different this time" _ Yeah Raph that makes sense."_

"Please explain."

"Well, I um…" he stammered. "I saw who's been calling me in my dreams and, well, they need me to help someone." Raphael shrugged. He didn't know how else to explain it without sounding completely insane.

"Raphael," Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "If you feel the need to leave because you believe someone requires your help, I will not prevent you from going."

Raphael eyed his father quizzically. "You don't think I'm nuts?"

Splinter stifled a laugh and patted his son's shoulder. "Raphael, you are stubborn, obstinate, and very skilled at testing my patience. But I have faith in you. If anything, your past actions have earned my trust. You should learn to trust your family in return."

_Ouch! I can't believe they think I don't trust them. I just keep screwin' things up._

Splinter saw the guilty look on his son's face. "It is alright Raphael. Trust comes in stages. I do not expect you to completely open up all at once. Things will change with time." Splinter handed him his bag and continued to talk. "I am assuming you are leaving at a strange hour because you do not wish for your brother's to go."

"Hai, Sensei." Raphael nodded his head in agreement. "It's too cold for them. I'm afraid they wouldn't be able to keep up and the cold could make them sick." _Really, I just want to do this alone._

"That is understandable." Splinter stepped forward and hugged his son. "Return safely and swiftly Raphael."

Raphael returned the gesture and whispered, "Thanks dad." Then he quickly turned and left. Running through the sewers, he had Kagu to guide him, urging Raphael in the right direction. If Raphael had not been so focused on where he was heading, he might have realized something in the sewers was following him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taking so long for me to do these chapters. School has been a bear and fun at the same time. I just have one class that's giving me a hard time. Anyway, thanks to those that review. I welcome any comments you have on my writing.

This next part was supposed to go with the last chapter but I couldn't get it to work. I'm still not happy with it. Anyway, it takes place right after Raphael wakes up from his dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ren frantically ran into the house calling to her father, "Chichioya! He's coming! Raphael is coming!" Yasuo quickly and half awake stumbled from his bedroom

"What is it Ren? What is wrong? You are going to wake the entire household."

"Sorry father," she replied and began to calm down. "It's just that I was outside and……"

"Outside?" he interrupted her. "Ren, you know better. Ryu could have been out there. It is too dangerous for you to be out alone at night. Especially at," he looked wearily at the clock. "2 in the morning! Water Lily, what am I going to do with you?" He plopped into the chair by the fire and eyed his daughter.

"I was perfectly safe papa. We've just been through a blizzard; no one is going to be outside in the cold and snow. Besides, I can take care of myself." And with that last statement, Ren created a dagger of ice in her hand to prove her point.

"Ren," his head fell into his hands exhausted. His daughter could be so headstrong and determined sometimes. "I am glad that you have accepted this gift from Okami and I could not be more proud of you for vowing to protect our people. But, Ryu, he will stop at nothing to…." He paused. How did he explain this to his daughter?

Ren answered his question. "I'm 17. I'm not a child anymore. I know the evil that is in Ryu's heart. Not just the greed he has for money and power, but the desire he has for me. I have seen the way he looks at me." She sounded so serious and adult. She surprised her father sometimes with her maturity.

Yasuo eyed his daughter and gently touched her left cheek. "I forget sometimes. Forgive me. You had to grow up so quickly when your mother died. You have taken such good care of your brother and me. But it is not fair how you were robbed of your childhood."

Ren knelt beside her father and spoke to him looking him in the eyes," I have been robbed of nothing Chichioya. Mother may have died when I was ten, but you have always made sure that Akio and I have something to smile about."

"You make me proud Water Lily," he smiled. Yasuo kissed his child on the cheek and stood up. Come," he said. "I am sure that,… Raphael, is it?" Ren nodded yes. "I am sure that after a journey in this cold, Raphael will need to rest. Let's go make sure that the spare bedroom is ready."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raphael kept a steady pace through the sewers. He was listening and paying attention for Kagu's voice telling him which way to go. He had been traveling for approximately five hours when he heard a noise. SPLASH!

Raphael stopped and became very still, his senses extending out around him. He retraced his steps carefully and quietly wanting to know what made such a loud noise. Raphael squinted into the darkness and saw the silhouette of a figure lying in the ice cold sewer water. He immediately rushed to the body and turned the figure over. His eyes widened in shock. "Mikey!" he yelled.

Michelangelo was shivering and unconscious. Raphael immediately took his sai out and cut away at the wet clothes his brother was wearing. He grabbed the blanket from his duffel bag and wrapped his little brother up in it. He picked him up and sated to walk back to where he came from but stopped. _Which way?_ He asked himself. _I don't know how far I am from Ren's but I don't know if I can make back home to the lair in time._

"This way," he heard a voice whisper. It was calm and soothing, like wind chimes. "This way. You are close to your destination." The voice was stronger this time. He knew it was Okami. He followed her voice, running as fast as he could. With each step he took he became more scared and angry. _Stupid Mikey! Why'd ya' hafta' follow me! Gonna' get yourself real sick or even killed. Why? Because you can't stay home where you belong. Stupid kid! I swear Mikey, if you die on me I'm gonna' kill you._

Raphael stopped. He had reached a ladder and a manhole cover. He felt Okami leading him in that direction. Michelangelo was still shaking but not as bad as before so Raphael put him down for a moment. Raphael climbed the ladder and tried to push the manhole cover up but it was stuck. Water had gotten in between the cover and the outer rim and froze. It wouldn't budge. "Now what?" He said to himself. He had an idea. He looped his legs around the ladder so he could sit up and keep his hands free. He places his hands on the edge of the manhole cover and tried to heat it up. The metal disc began to warm up and Raphael started to push it out of the way. He jumped off of the ladder and bent down to pick up his bag and brother. He slowly peered out of the hole. It was still early in the morning andevery9ne was till inside because of the snow. He recognized the restaurant in front of him from his dreams so he decided to make a break for it. He climbed out, struggling from his brother's weight and began to run for the front door.

"Overhear!" A voice yelled. Raphael turned and looked. It was Ren and she motioning for him to come around the corner. He followed her and she took him to the back gate which led directly to the house. She opened the door for him and led him inside. "Chichioya! He's here!" she yelled. "Come quickly, we need help!"

Ren shut the door behind him. Her father and little brother came around the corner. He knew who Raphael was. Ren's description matched that of a picture he had. Yasuo looked at the covered figure with a puzzled look on his face. "Who is this?" He asked, pointing at the blanket.

"My little brother," Raphael replied. "He followed me but he couldn't keep up. He's not used to the cold and I guess he just collapsed."

Yasuo pulled the blanket back to see the face of another turtle, shaking slightly. "Quickly," Yasuo commanded. "This way." Raphael nodded and followed as Yasuo led him to the spare room. Raphael laid his brother down and they began to cover him with blankets to warm him up. "Akio, quickly, go put a blanket into the dryer to warm it up. Only for a few minutes then bring it back to me. Ren, put some water on. If we can wake him up we can get him to drink some tea."

Everyone but Raphael moved about. He moved into a corner out of the way. Yasuo noticed him standing quietly and spoke to him. "Come here please." He said. Raphael moved quietly and stood next to his brother. "You control fire, do you not?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You will probably do the most good. Place your hands over your brother but not on him. I don't want you to burn him."

"Why?"

"I'm going to pull the blankets back. I want you to let a little heat out of you. It will warm your brother up quicker than anything else."

"No. I….. I can't" Raphael stammered. "What if I burn him?" Visions of what he had done to the lair still hung in his mind. He started to move away.

"Listen to me" Yasuo said sternly. "Your brother is ill and does not have time for you to be frightened." Yasuo grabbed Raphael by the hand and placed it over Michelangelo. "Now then," he said a little softer this time. "You will not hurt him. Concentrate."

Raphael tried to focus and slowly let a little heat out of his hands. It washed over Michelangelo and began to warm him up. After a minute or two he began to stir and open his eyes.

Ren returned with the hot tea and Akio with the warm blanket. "You can stop now," Yasuo said smiling. "He will be fine." Yasuo took the blanket and laid it over Michelangelo. Raphael felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Raph…." Michelangelo's voice cracked as his eyes opened.

Raphael looked at his little brother. He was glad to see him awake but was also as mad at him as he could possibly be.

"Raph, where are we?" Michelangelo looked around at the three strangers standing beside him.

Raphael just growled, turned around and walked out of the room. "Ren," Yasuo sighed. "Will you please see to Raphael? I will explain what I can to his younger brother. Akio, you can stay with me and keep him company." Ren smiled and nodded to her father, then, she turned and left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay. I'm stopping here. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I've already got the final chapter worked out I just gotta' figure out how to get there. Until next time,

read and review please. I love to hear what other's have to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Sorry this update has taken so long. Once again, school is my reason. I love my job. The days are never the same. Any way, here's the newest chapter. Many thanks to Lunar Ninja for the tweakage (applause sounds in the background). by the way, I have decided my fic needs a theme song. I finally heard _Stand Up _ by Trapt, way appropriate. Enjoy all my turtle friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael was pacing back and forth in the garden. He was angry and somewhat embarrassed by his actions towards his brother. He was looking for something to beat up. No luck. His fists kept clenching and unclenching as he threw punches at invisible targets.

"So, do you always walk out on your family like that or only when things go well?" Ren was standing at the entrance of the garden. Her arms were crossed and the defensive stance of her body gave away her irritation with Raphael.

"Sorry" was all Raphael could muster. His head hung down in shame.

Ren eyed him curiously. She found Raphael interesting, a little dangerous, but interesting still. She wondered just what was beneath that rough exterior of his and she was determined to find out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back at the lair--------

"It's 6:30 AM and New York is covered in a beeeeautiful blanket of white! Phone service has been restored to a majority of the city and so has the power. Ain't it great to be alive!" An annoying beat started up and enthusiastic yelling could be heard. "C'mon people. Time to get up and face beautiful day! Up, up, up—" SMACK! Leonardo forcefully showed the alarm clock who was boss. _It's too early to be so cheerful_ he though to himself, grumpily sliding further down into the toasty warmth of his blankets. _Humph. Maybe that's why Raph is so cranky in the morning. I don't think I could handle being woken up by someone so happy every morning. Still, it is fun to send Mikey in to wake him up._ Leo let a little smile come out as he pictured the all too familiar scene. Michelangelo quietly tiptoeing into Raphael's room followed by a very loud and enthusiastic, "Good Morning Sunshine!" The end result was always a loud growl and Michelangelo being chased out of Raphael's room. Usually it was by whatever Raph could throw and sometimes by Raph himself.

Leo stood up and stretched. He immediately grabbed a blanket to fend off the still lingering cold. He focused his thoughts on the coffee and breakfast he was walking towards. Nothing but darkness greeted Leo as he walked into the kitchen. _Must still be in bed._ He thought. _I don't really blame him. It was hard to get up from that nice warm bed. Oh well, I'll make coffee and then get the others up. Except Raph, I'll let Mikey do that._

Leo finished with the coffee maker and put some water on to boil for splinter's tea. He sat down at the table and was absentmindedly playing with a piece of paper. He finally looked to see what was on the paper. That was when he ran to get Donatello.

"Donny!" Leo stormed into his brother's room and tripped over something on the floor. He got up and flipped on the light. As a result, Donatello sat up straight and rubbed the dots from his eyes.

"Geeze Leo. What's the problem?" He could tell by the look on his brother's face that it was serious.

"They're gone. They've left."

"Leo," Donatello whined, falling back onto his pillow. _How insane! Expecting an understandable answer from me at this time! _He groaned inwardly. "I can't think this early in the morning. Who's gone? Who left?"

"Raph. He left and took Mikey with him."

The only reply Leo received was a very quiet "OH." as Don sat up again. He reached for his bandanna and tied it around his head, then slipped his legs out of the bed and grabbed a blanket.

"Come on," Leo ordered, seeing his brother yawn like a lion. "Coffee's ready and I'm going to wake Splinter."

Within a matter of minutes, all three figures were in the kitchen discussing a plan of action at the table.

"Master Splinter, do you know where Raph and Mikey were headed?"

"No Leonardo. Raphael was not sure of his destination."

Donatello was a little surprised by this. "That doesn't sound like Raph. I mean, sure he rushes into stuff without thinking about what's waiting for him, but to just pack up and leave on a trip and he doesn't know where he's going? Something must really be up for him to take off like this."

"Agreed Donnie. But why take Mikey with him. He knows Mikey just got over a cold and shouldn't be out in this weather. None of us should."

"Leonardo," Splinter interrupted. "He had no intentions of taking Michelangelo. Raphael planned on making this trip alone. That is why he left at such an unusual hour."

"Great," Leonardo's tone indicated he was anything but happy with the rash decisions being made. _Why can't these guys think things through before acting? _"Donnie, grab a first aid kit and some of those little hand warmers April brought us. We're also going to need some blankets. If Raph doesn't know Mikey went after him, then he won't know to keep an eye out for him. If Mikey got cold he could have fallen behind. I'll grab some warm clothes for us. We need to be ready to leave in 5 minutes tops."

"Okay Leo. Maybe we should put some hot tea in a thermos just in case."

"I will see to that Donatello. Please go pack the necessary items."

Donatello nodded in agreement to his father's statement. Splinter immediately got up and began to pull out the pieces of the thermos. Leonardo was still standing there, angry with the rash actions of his brothers. "Manuke" he muttered to himself.

"Leonardo," Splinter snapped. "Calling your brother an idiot will not solve anything. If you are not ready within the next few minutes, Donatello and I will leave you."

"Sorry Sensei. I'm just worried about Mikey."

"Not Raphael?" Splinter questioned him.

"Of course I am Sensei. It's just that Raph is independent and can pretty much take care of himself. Mikey is still a kid and not as strong as Raph."

"Odd Leonardo. Very odd reasoning indeed," was Splinter's only response.

"Why do you say that Master Splinter?"

"You claim that Raphael is independent and capable of taking care of himself yet you are consistent in you attempts to limit his trips to the surface. On occasion you even follow him to keep watch over him. Very odd reasoning Leonardo."

Leonardo thought for a moment, "I know sensei. Raph is capable but that doesn't mean I'm going to neglect my duties as leader or his brother. I still want to make sure he's safe."

"Quit deluding yourself Leo," Donatello was standing in the doorway grinning. "You're just a control freak with some serious obsessive compulsive issues and you know it." He gave his father and brother a crooked grin and then tossed some clothing a Leonardo. "Here Leo, I figured you'd be discussing this with sensei, so I picked up some clothes for you."

"Thanks Donnie." Leo took the clothes and began to cover himself.

"Master Splinter, I brought out some gloves and a scarf for you as well."

"Thank-you Donatello. Now come, we must not waste anymore time."

The three remaining family members trudged out into the cold sewer tunnels, following the tracks left by the two brothers


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everybody. It's almost the weekend and to make it even better, Friday is my birthday. YEAH! I would provide you all with a list but it's pretty extensive so just send cash (just kidding, seriously). Here's the next installment. I know last chapter wasn't the most exciting but it will pick up, I promise. Thanks to everyone that reviews. I get excited when I see review alerts in my email. It's nice to know that people like what I write.

Now, on with the show.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael couldn't look Ren in the eye. He knew he was wrong.

"Little brother's can be a big pain, can't they," she stated flatly. She slowly walked closer to Raphael as she talked to him. The snow crunched beneath her feet.

"Yeah, Mikey is a pest. But, he's probably the best friend I got. Sometimes I think he's the only friend I got. I know he only followed me because he wanted to help. I don't want him to get hurt. Plus, I know it sounds selfish but…" he paused feeling guilty for what he was thinking.

"What is it?" Ren whispered. She was now directly in front of Raphael.

"I just wanted to do this on my own, without their help. I don't know, maybe I felt like I needed to prove something to myself." He paused for a moment and took a step back. Raphael eyed Ren suspiciously. "Why am I spilling my guts to you? I don't even know you." He tried to step back a little more but each time he did, Ren simply took another step closer.

Raphael couldn't figure out what was going on. He stopped and stared at Ren for a moment. He realized that as she got closer he felt strange. Not bad, just different. The feeling got stronger as she got closer. _What's going on?_ he thought.

Ren smiled and responded, _I think I know._

Raphael was definitely becoming agitated. "How did you do that? I didn't say anything out loud and you heard me. Not to mention the fact that I hear you in my head and your lips don't move."

"I feel a connection to you Raphael. It gets stronger as we get closer." Raphael thought for a moment, took a deep breath and stepped closer to Ren. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why but he gently placed his hands on the sides of her face and she did the same to him. Suddenly everything around them disappeared. The two found themselves floating in an area that was completely void of time and space. As they looked around, they saw stars floating far away and the sky around them continuously changed colors. Ren, unfortunately looked down, and saw nothing below her feet.

"EEEEPPP!" She squealed and attached herself to Raphael.

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" Raph was a little amused by this. He placed his arms around her trying to ease her fears.

"I'm not afraid of heights!" she stated defensively. "Just the sudden fall that comes with them," she muttered.

Raphael chuckled for a moment and then spoke to her again. "Hey Ren, c'mon. If we were gonna' fall we would have done that by now."

"AHEM!"

Their conversation interrupted, the pair turned to face Okami and Kagu-Tsuchi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akio eyed the strange looking creature as it sipped on the hot tea. "Father, this is extremely fascinating. Is he one of the terrapins from the clan legends?"

"Yes Akio. This is Michelangelo. He and his brothers helped our people centuries ago. They have returned to help us once again." Yasuo turned and smiled at Michelangelo.

"Um, okay," was all Michelangelo could get out. He thought this was a bit odd. Why weren't these people afraid of him? Michelangelo eyed the ten year old staring at him. He paused for a moment between sips. "Hi," he cheerfully waved a three fingered hand.

Akio immediately grabbed his hand and closely inspected it. "Amazing," was all he could whisper.

Michelangelo chuckled, "Cute kid. Smart too."

"Yes," Yasuo boasted. "He is appropriately named. Akio means 'bright boy." Yasuo smiled at his son as Akio returned the smile to him. He was proud of his son's academic achievements.

"So," Michelangelo interrupted the silence. "Why exactly did Raph come here?"

Yasuo proceeded to tell Michelangelo, with Akio's enthusiastic help, about Ryu. He gave Michelangelo the details about the drug trafficking, extortion, and explained how they had to pay for Ryu's "protection."

"Well," Michelangelo thought for a moment. "I'll do what I can to help. If Raph doesn't send me home."

"Excellent," Yasuo responded. "Are you feeling the better?"

"Yes sir. But I wouldn't mind getting up and moving around a bit. I don't do very well at sitting still. And I need to call my father and him know that I'm OK."

"Very well. You may help Akio and I get the restaurant ready. We have some regular customers who will be here soon snow or not." Yasuo turned to his son. "Akio, you can show Michelangelo around the restaurant and let him help you with opening preparations. Also, show him where the phone is so he can call his family."

Michelangelo walked behind Yasuo, following him to the restaurant that was connected to the front of the house. A very excited Akio would not let go of his new friend's hand. He made sure that he told Michelangelo everything about the restaurant business.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael and Ren were facing Okami and Kagu-Tsuchi.

"Where are we?" Ren whispered. She gripped Raphael's hand tighter.

"Inside your minds," Okami answered. "Why? You sound scared?"

"I don't like the feeling of being so high up. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable."

Kagu-Tsuchi looked thoughtfully at the young girl. He made a mental note of how she was holding onto Raphael as if she were afraid of falling. She was beginning to shake.

"We can change the scenery if it will help. We just thought that this would be best. No distractions. Ah well, it is of no significance. Raphael?"

"Yes?"

"Please take us somewhere much more pleasant," Kagu smiled as he saw the turtles grin growing. Within a matter of seconds, they were back in the woods at North Hampton. This time it was spring and the stream was cheerfully passing them by.

"Better?" Raphael softly whispered to her. He felt Ren's grip on his hand loosen as she steadied herself and looked around. But she didn't let go.

"Yes. Thank-you."

"So," Raphael turned his attention to the two Japanese figures. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

The two ancient beings smiled. The turtle was becoming more comfortable with the two people and his powers. It was evident with his language and demeanor.

Okami stepped forward; her blue robe was blown about softly by the spring breeze. "Kagu and I have some things to tell you." She paused for a moment. She looked at Kagu to see if he wanted to talk but he simply smiled and nodded for her to continue. "We have been slowly giving you the ability to control the elements. With each day, your powers grow as ours weaken. Soon Ren you will control all matter of air and water and Raphael, you will control all fire and even the earth itself, since it's core is fire."

Raphael was stunned. He couldn't believe someone was willing to trust him with such responsibility.

"Why not just pass it on to us all at once?" Ren questioned.

Kagu answered this time. "It would have been too much. By gradually giving you these powers, your bodies have had time to adjust. If we gave them to you in one instant," he paused and held his chin in his hand, thinking.

"What?" Raphael insisted.

"You would have blown up."

Everyone grew silent for a moment. Raphael just stared in disbelief as he watched a smile grow on Kagu's face. Suddenly, Kagu let out a long and deep laugh as Okami shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Kagu! That was not funny!" She looked like she was ready to slap him but she simply kept her arms crossed and stared at him.

Kagu quieted down as he felt her stare on him. "I'm sorry Masuro Raphael." He chuckled a little more. "I only meant it as a joke. You would not have died but the adjustment would have been very painful physically and mentally." Kagu held his hands out and continued to apologize," I meant know harm with my statement. I am sorry if I frightened you."

Raphael just grunted in return, arms folded. "Whatever," he said.

Okami stepped forward to take control of the conversation. "Within the next two days, the transformation will be complete. You both will have full control of all of our powers and energy."

Raphael eyed Okami, somewhat suspiciously. He didn't like how her words came out. "Wait a minute. When this… this.. transformation is complete. What happens to you two?"

Kagu-Tsuchi stepped up behind Okami and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "We will cease to exist in this world." He looked away, sad.

"What!" Ren protested. "That's not fair." She had tears coming down her face. She had become attatched to Okami. The gentle but strong lady reminded Ren of her own mother. Raphael held Ren close, trying to console her.

"Do not cry child," Kagu said as he stepped around to the side of Okami. "When we leave this world, we will be reunited with those that have gone on before us. We will be fine."

Kagu turned to Raphael. His tone became very serious. "A great battle is coming Raphael. Okami and I are placing the fate of our people in yours and Ren's hands." He placed his right hand on Raphael's left shoulder.

Raphael raised his head and looked Kagu in the eye. "What if I fail?" he softly replied.

"You won't. I have faith in you." Kagu smiled and placed a small object in Raphael's hand and closed his fingers around it.

Next was Okami's turn. "Do not worry Water Lily. The two of you will succeed. I am proud of you for what you have done and will do." Okami then gave a small item to Ren and stepped away and returned to stand by Kagu.

Before everything disappeared, Kagu made one last statement. "Be careful," he warned. "Ryu's greed and evil have no limits." Ren shuddered at that statement. Kagu was looking directly at her when he spoke.

Raphael and Ren blinked and found themselves back in the garden. They were silent for a moment, neither really sure of what to say. Raphael's stomach decided to interrupt the silence. Ren giggled at the sound as Raph gripped his noisy midsection.

"Ah man, I'm starving. What time is it?"

Ren looked at her watch, "11:15. We've been out here for awhile. Father is probably in the restaurant cooking. Let's go eat." She grabbed his hand to show him the way but he hesitated a moment. "What?" she asked.

His only answer was, "Mike."

"He's your brother Raphael. Most little brothers are slow to anger and quick to forgive. It will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not good at apologies. I can probably count the number of apologies I've made on my fingers. Mike doesn't deserve that. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You want a little cheese with your whine?"

"What!"

"Look Raphael, family is family. If they've kept you around for 17 years, imperfections, temper, and everything else, I doubt very seriously that this is going hurt your brother."

"Alright. Fine. Let's go." Raph wasn't happy but he knew Ren was right. He very cautiously walked into the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. Ren called to her father. "Father, we're here. Can we help? Is Michelangelo OK?"

The only answer they received was Michelangelo running, full blast into Raphael. "Raph! Hey you got to come check out this large scroll thingy. It's the coolest." Michelangelo noticed how quiet his brother was. "You Okay? Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry Raph, really I am."

"I'm Okay Mike. I'm not mad. Honest."

Michelangelo's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." Yasuo caught Raphael's eye. He was staring at him, not sure of what to say to the young turtle. Raphael spoke first. "I'm sorry for my actions. They were an insult to your generosity." Raphael clapped his hands together and bowed to Yasuo.

Yasuo smiled at Raphael. He had listened to Michelangelo talk excitedly about his brother and had a better idea about Raphael. He knew he was proud and apologies were not easy. "Forgiven and forgotten Raphael. Now come, we have a few customers to take care of. Michelangelo is helping in the front. You can help in the kitchen." And with that the group walked into the restaurant with Akio behind them. "Utterly amazing." he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. I had no intentions of making the story this long but it's developed a life of its own. Hopefully, I will have it finished within a two or three more chapters. (hopefully) Oh, I messed up a little earlier. There isn't supposed to be any customers yet. So that's how I wrote it for this chapter. I'll go back and edit the last one later.

Here's some background info for you. A _shitoki_ is a beaded necklace with a medallion. The medallion often represents a white tailed sea eagle (this seemed appropriate for Ren). The more strands and beads a necklace has, the more valuable it is. It is given to protect the wearer from evil spirits. I also did some checking for some Japanese dishes. It made me hungry. Needless to say, I had gyoza for dinner. Thanks to everyone who reviews. It makes my day to see _review alert_ in my email box.

I do not own the turtles or anything else from mirage studios or their affiliates (darn it). Ren, Akio, Yasuo, Ryu and his lackeys sprang from my imagination but if anyone else can find use for them, more power to you.

(This is the fine print you should always read before signing anything: legal disclaimer done)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael was dragged, literally, into the dining area of the restaurant. His youngest brother very roughly turned Raphael around to face the wall.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

Raphael's eyes grew wide with astonishment. On the wall, hung a framed scroll with several small drawings around them. Each drawing contained a picture of one or all of the turtles. Raphael grinned wide as he remembered what was told to him about Yoshi. Each small drawing contained some Kanji. Raphael read through each as they retold events leading up to the deciding battle. The large drawing in the center showed all four turtles dressed in full uniform with the weapons. The kanji written on the paper told about the final battle and how the daimyo was defeated. Raphael felt a hand touch his shoulder but didn't budge.

"Cool huh bro'?" Michelangelo whispered.

"Way cool Mike"

"Raphael, Michelangelo?"

Both turtles looked to see Yasuo, Ren, and Akio staring at them.

"How did you get these?" Raphael asked Yasuo.

"We are direct descendents of Yoshi. The drawings have been passed down from generation to generation."

Silence reigned for a moment as Raphael continued to eye the artwork. He admired the skill Yoshi exhibited. The lines were soft and fluid but still showed strength.

"Hey Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Are you gonna' send me home? Cause I'd really like to stay and help."

Raphael turned around with his arms crossed and a very stern look on his face. He had every intention of sending his brother home but his eyes met a very sad looking face that only his younger brother could give. Raphael knew that arguing with Michelangelo at this point was futile. "Fine," he sighed, exasperated. His arms dropped to his sides and he stared at the ceiling, as if her were searching or some divined intervention but was never answered.

"AWESOME!" Michelangelo and Akio cheered and high-fived each other. After the two settled down, Michelangelo eyed Raphael and spoke. "By the way, I called home to tell everyone I was OK but no one picked up."

"Great," Raph said sarcastically. That means they're probably following out tracks and will be here soon."

With his agitation growing, Raphael turned to Yasuo, "I gotta' work out some frustrations. You got something I can chop into little pieces?"

Yasuo laughed in response and gestured toward the kitchen. "Right this way Raphael. You're help will be greatly appreciated."

The two left for the kitchen as Ren turned around, "OK guys. Let's get these chairs down and get everything out."

"Yes ma'am," the turtle and young boy saluted and went to work. Ran just rolled her eyes and smiled. _Brothers_ she thought to herself.

_Tell me about it._ She heard in response. She grinned and went about starting to work.

About a half an hour later, a smaller than expected lunch crowd came in. At first, Michelangelo his from the humans but Ren pulled him out from his little nook. He stood their frozen eyes closed tight, waiting for screams but didn't hear any. He slowly opened his eyes when Ren whispered for him to. He looked forward to five elderly people smiling at him.

One of the ladies got up and clasped Michelangelo's hand in her two. "You are most welcome here," she said to him.

Michelangelo turned his head and shouted behind him to the kitchen, "Hey Raph! Get in here quick!"

Raphael raced around the corner ready for trouble. He immediately stopped when he saw several sets of eyes staring at him. "Uh Oh" was all he could say.

"Cool huh Raph? They're not scared of us here."

The elderly lady who had welcomed Michelangelo walked over to Raphael. He looked at her and was eased by the smile on her face. She grabbed Raphael's free hand, "We do not fear those who have come to help us. Which one are you?"

"Raph….Raphael" was all he could say.

"Welcome Raphael."

Ren and Akio were standing by the windows, laughing at Raphael. The four other customers were busy talking to Michelangelo.

The elderly woman noticed the apron on Raphael and the knife in his left hand. "Yasuo has you working in the kitchen?" she asked in disbelief.

"I volunteered to help out."

She smiled at him and patted his arm. "Very well then. We will not keep you from your task." She paused a moment and looked at Michelangelo as he enthusiastically told the other customers about his family adventures, tokka, Razar, and defeating the shredder. "I see we will be entertained, Raphael."

"Yes ma'am," he answered softly. "If I know my brother, you dinner here will not be boring."

Raphael went back into the kitchen. Yasuo eyed him for a moment and grinned widely. "I take it everything went well?"

"Yeah." Raphael responded. "It just seems weird to not hear people scream at the sight of me."

Yasuo walked over to Raphael carrying a tray of food. "You must remember Raphael, these are people who have known of your existence for generations. Stories have been passed down, telling of your heroic deeds. They have no reason to fear you."

"Yeah but it just seems weird," Raphael spoke as he absentmindedly shredded the cabbage.

"True, true," Yasuo responded. "It is hard to change a lifetime of apprehension and perhaps…." he caught Raphael's eye, "fear?"

Raphael just shrugged in response. Yasuo set the tray down in front of Raphael, "Take this into Ren please."

Raphael obligingly took the tray and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Raphael," Raphael stopped and turned to Yasuo. "I am glad you are here. Ryu is an enemy we could not face alone." Yasuo bowed deeply to Raphael.

Raphael grinned and bowed back," You are most welcome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Short chapter I know. Please review. I would welcome any compliments or criticisms of my writing.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late, 10:38 to be exact. Raphael was standing on the roof top leaning on the edge of the wall, looking at the garden below. He was fiddling with a small package. He hadn't opened it yet. He was waiting on someone.

Ren appeared at the door to the rooftop. She walked over to Raphael and handed him a mug of hot tea. He accepted the drink and began to sip off of it as he stared into the cold, night sky.

Ren was the first to talk. "Nice night." She sipped her tea. "Interesting to say the least."

"Humph. Yeah." was all he could say back to her.

"Your family is nice," she drank a little more of her tea.

"Are they getting settled in OK?" Raphael asked between drinks.

"Well let's see," Ren tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "Splinter lectured Michelangelo on leaving like he did and Michelangelo apologized and was sentenced to flips and grounding when they return home. Currently, he and Donatello are playing video games with Akio."

"What about Splinter and Leo?" He continued to drink his tea and stare off into nothing. A few twinkling stars captured his attention.

"They're at the table with father. He's already told them what's going on here and I think the topic of conversation has moved on to philosophy or something like that."

"Figures," was all he could say. He wasn't trying to be rude. Raphael was deep in thought. The events of the day kept racing through his mind.

(flashback) Michelangelo was entertaining customers. He helped Akio clear tables as Ren served food and drinks. Raphael was content to stay in the kitchen away from the crowd. He stayed busy chopping vegetables, washing dishes, and so on. Everything was going quite well until Ryu's crew appeared.

They were all oriental. There were four of them. Three were fairly large in stature. One was exceptionally muscular. The smallest of the four was apparently in charge. He flung the door open and strode in as if he owned the place. He quickly pulled of his sunglasses and placed them in the pocket of his black leather jacket. The other three thugs strode in behind him. They began to walk around stopping to look at what customers had been eating. That was when they saw Michelangelo.

"Look at this! Yasuo is so desperate for help he hires some looney in a turtle costume."

"Chen!" Ren yelled. She walked over to him. "You are not welcome here. Leave now!"

Raphael and Yasuo heard the noise and began walking into the dining area to see what was going on.

"Stay behind me Yasuo," Raphael whispered.

When they got into the main area of the restaurant, two of the thugs were annoying customers and flipping plates on the floor. One had Akio in a bear hug. Michelangelo was in a face off with Chen. Chen had his left arm around Ren's neck and his left hand held a switch blade to her side.

"Take one more step and she's gonna' end up with a few extra holes. Yasuo!" he yelled. "Get out here old man! I know you're in the back. If you don't want anything to happen to your pretty little girl you better move fast." His voice was more of a tease than a demand. You could tell he was enjoying the torment he was putting everyone through.

Raphael strode up and got within a few feet of Chen. "Let her go," he growled. His voice was low. His right fist was clenched and threatening Chen. His left hand remained hidden behind his back. He didn't want Chen to see the knife he was hiding.

Chen eyed Raphael. He grinned and began to laugh a bit. Not the reaction that Raphael was wanting.

"Another nut in a turtle costume." Chen was now having a good laugh at the brothers' expense. "Yasuo!" Chen continued. "I have had enough of your poor sense of humor. Show your self now or your lovely little girl won't be so lovely."

Yasuo stepped out from the corner where Raphael told him to stay. "Leave this place Chen. You are not welcome here. Ryu has no business with me."

Raphael was surprised at how calm Yasuo was.

_Raphael? _ Raphael heard Ren in his mind. She was scared.

_It's okay Ren. Mike and I will get you out of this._

_Can you burn him or something? Please help me._

_It's okay. I don't want to try anything yet. I don't want to hurt you. Don't worry, it'll be okay._ Raphael tried to reassure Ren while Chen still talked to Yasuo.

"Old man, Ryu is not happy with you. You have missed several of your payments. How do you expect us to protect you if you don't pay up?" He paused for a moment. "Don't worry though. Ren here can work off your debt to Ryu, can't you little one." Chen slowly moved the blade from Ren's side to her throat.

Raphael started to take a step towards him but Chen stopped him. "Take one more step and I slit her throat." He grinned and whispered something to Ren. She wriggled a little more, trying to get out of his grasp.

Raphael began to growl, deep. Michelangelo was a little surprised. He had never heard a sound like that come from his brother. When Raphael spoke his voice was extremely deep. "Let her go and I promise to make your suffering quick." He was lying. He had been craving a fight for several days now and he was ready for this. He felt Michelangelo move in beside him and wait for Raphael's signal.

"What's it gonna' be?" he asked again. "you gonna' let her go or do I hurt you and you let her go?'

The one holding Ren laughed. "Look you little turtle freak, I came to speak to Yasuo. Not you! Yasuo! Pay or your daughter goes with me."

"Let my daughter go Chen." The three larger men stepped in and surrounded Raphael, Michelangelo and Yasuo. One of them still held a kicking Akio. Akio would have been screaming if a hand was not over his mouth. The customers were all huddled in the corner. They were told to be quiet or Akio would be hurt.

Chen grinned evilly and spoke again, his voice dripping with malice and contempt. "Have you not learned yet old man? Ryu will have your daughter and there is nothing you can do about it." Ren struggled as Chen pushed harder with the blade.

Raphael fought the urge to jump at the guy. He took a step forward and Michelangelo followed. Raphael quickly moved and threw the knife at the thug holding Akio. It hit him in the stomach. He dropped Akio and hit his knees, clutching at the knife. Akio ran and hid in the corner, clutching to the leg of one of the customers.

"You're next," Raphael warned. "Let her go or you die."

"Bad move turtle boy." Chen glared at Raphael and immediately moved the point of the knife on Ren's throat. She gripped at his arm trying to pull it away as a drop of blood trickled down. "Make one more move and **I WILL SLIT HER THROAT**!"

"And I'll have taken your head off before you even make a move with the knife."

Chen was surprised. This voice was from behind him not in front and he felt a cold steel blade against his throat. He swallowed and began to panic. He was no longer in control of the situation.

"Now lower your knife."

Chen did as he was told and the knife was snatched from his hand. THUMP! Suddenly everything for Chen went black.

Leonardo was standing just inside the doorway holding Chen's knife. He had knocked Chen out by hitting him with hilt of his sword. "Are you Ok?" he asked Ren.

Ren nodded yes, she was shaking. Raphael moved over to her and held her for a moment. "She'll be fine Leo. C'mon Ren. Let's go check the scratch on your throat." He started to walk Ren to the back but stopped in front of the two remaining thugs. "Take Chen and the other guy and get outta' here. Tell Ryu to stay away if he knows what's good for him. Or he will regret it." The two nodded blankly, grabbed their fallen comrades and made a hasty retreat.

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo enthusiastically greated the rest of his family. Donatello and Splinter stepped inside. Splinter eyed Michelangelo as Leonardo and Donatello removed their hats and scarves.

The elderly lady that had spoken with Raphael greeted the new visitors. "You must be Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter. Welcome." She then said her goodbyes to Yasuo and that they would be back tomorrow to speak with Raphael and the others about what to do.

Yasuo nodded in agreement.

As all this was going on Michelangelo noticed that his brothers and father were still standing in the doorway, somewhat dumbfounded at the lack of effect their look had on others.

Donatello was the first to speak. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here? Raph's in an apron, Mikes juggling for humans and no one screamed when they saw us. Who were those guys and who's the girl? I would like to know what's been happening!"

Leonardo was next. "As would I. Raphael what's going on here?" His hands were on his hips and he glared at Raphael.

Raphael was about to snap back at Leonardo when Splinter intervened. "Raphael, perhaps you had better see to the scratch on your friend. I am sure that Michelangelo will be more than happy to relay the events of the day to us." Raphael and Ren went into the kitchen. Three sets of eyes turned to Michelangelo. Michelangelo just grinned and pointed to the back wall. Both turtles and Splinter followed Michelangelo's arm and saw the large scroll and smaller drawings on the wall.

"oh." was all Donatello could say.

(end flashback)

Raphael was brought back from his wandering by a nudge from Ren. He turned to look at her and she gave him a crooked smile. He couldn't help but grin back at her.

"So," she stared. "Are we going to open these up or what?" Raphael peered at the package she was holding and looked at the one in his hand. One was wrapped in red silk, the other blue. Both were tied up with ribbon and fit nicely in the palms of their hands.

Raphael nodded in agreement. "You first," he whispered.

Ren slowly and carefully undid the ribbon and slowly unwrapped the blue silk. It shimmered in the moonlight and the light breeze made the fabric flutter around. It fell away revealing a shitoki. It was a small necklace with two strands of shimmering beads. They were a soft blue and reminded Raphael of a stream, mainly because of the dark lines running through them. In the center of the two strands was a silver medallion. The medallion itself represented a white tailed sea eagle.

Ren was amazed. "It's beautiful," was all she could manage to say.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Raphael asked.

She nodded yes, placed the shitoki in his hands and turned around. Raphael took the strands of the necklace and lowered them over her so the medallion rested on the front of her neck. Ren put her hands on the base of her neck and pulled her hair up and out of the way. Raphael looked at her bare neck and drew in a breath.

He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he had never been around a girl before. He had rescued plenty in his lifetime. Of course, they were either unconscious or ran away screaming when they caught sight of him. He absentmindedly fiddled with the ends of the necklace and tied them up making sure they wouldn't come loose. He allowed his fingers to 'accidentally' brush the bare skin of her neck.

"Finished," he told her.

She quickly turned around fingering the beads. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful" he said.

Ren blushed when she realized he wasn't looking at the necklace. She quickly grabbed his gift and placed it in his view. "Open yours," she ordered.

Raphael began to undo the ribbon, he wasn't as careful about it as Ren but he got the ribbon off anyway. Immediately the silk wrapping fell away to reveal a gold talisman in the shape of the sun. It had a round, polished disc in the center with flames twisting out around it. Two brown leather bands were attached. One on either side of the flames.

"Cool," he said to himself.

Ren took the talisman from his hands. "Here," she said. "Give me your right arm."

Raphael did as he was told. She took the leather straps and tied the talisman to his arm halfway between his shoulder and elbow. He shuddered for a moment when her fingers touched his arm. Ren looked up at him, "tickles" he explained. "Thanks though."

Raphael turned back around, leaned on the ledge and began to stare off into the distance again. It was too late at night to actually see anything but stars. Ren leaned in close to him and they stood together in silence for a moment.

_Ren?_

_Yes Raphael?_

_Earlier today when Ryu's crew came into the restaurant._

_What about it?_

_I'm sorry. _Raphael looked down at his feet. He was feeling guilty for what he didn't do.

_Raphael, its okay._ She leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her.

_It's not okay. I was being stupid. I coulda' got you and Akio hurt or killed. If Leo hadn't been there………_

Ren interrupted his thoughts ._You would have figured a way out of it._ She began to speak to him. "Look, I know you said you wanted to do this alone, but what's wrong with family?"

"I don't know. I just keep thinking that I'm supposed to be by myself. That maybe, I don't know, I don't deserve to have a family."

"Raphael," she sighed, she was still leaning on his shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me. There have to be a million other people out there," She stretched her arm out to the lights far away. "that don't have what you do. You must be the only person I know of who doesn't want to be around a father and three brothers who obviously love him."

"Ren?" He looked at her funny, thinking about her last statement. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a turtle. A mutant. I don't think I qualify as 'people." He used his hands to put quotations in the air for the last word.

Ren stood up straight and folded her arms. She shook her head. "Quit kidding yourself. You're more human than most people I've met." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Now c'mon. I need a snack and if we're lucky, Mikey hasn't eaten what's left of the Oshirulo." And with that the two went back inside.

Elsewhere, in another part of town:

An oriental man sat in a leather chair in a poorly lit office. He was staring at a man before him. He had a smooth red line across his neck. There were two other large men behind him. The old man in the chair noticed one was missing. "Where is Ty?"

The one in front bowed, "He is dead. A freak in a turtle costume killed him with a knife."

"Really?" the old man inhaled on his cigarette. The light illuminated his wrinkled face. He held the smoke in for a moment and exhaled. "Did this…. freak…. say why he was here?"

"He said for you to stay away from Ren or you would regret it." Chen cringed, expecting to be punished for the message he delivered.

"Interesting." was all the figure behind the desk could say. "Still no matter. Ren will be mine along with the rest of this town, freak or not. This…. turtle…. will simply have to learn how things work here. Won't he Chen?"

"Yes Master Ryu." Chen bowed and left. Ryu began to think to himself. _I am too close to full control to have some freak come in and ruin it for me. If they have made the decision to interfere then they have made the decision to die._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, review please. I would like to know what everyone thinks. Thanks to those that have been reading and reviewing. I love to get the messages. Have a good one!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this update is so late. There's been a lot going on here. Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but at least it's up. Many thanks to Lunar Ninja for proofreading this chapter. I've got about two more chapters to go then it should be done. Hope you all enjoy and as always, read and review please.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning had come all too soon. Three of the four brothers had camped out on the living room floor in various areas. Master Splinter had been given the guest room and Michelangelo had bunked with Akio. Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael all found makeshift areas on either the couch or a chair.

Everyone was eating breakfast in the large living room. A coffee table had been moved to the center of the room. Akio, Ren, Donatello and Michelangelo were sitting around it eating oatmeal and sipping on hot teas and chocolate. A tray had been placed in front of Splinter while the others carefully balanced their bowls in their laps. While everyone carefully blew on their hot drinks to cool them, Raphael gulped his down. The others slowly and carefully ate their oatmeal so as not to burn their mouths. Raphael practically inhaled his, unaffected by the heat of the food and drink. By the time he was done, everyone else was still only halfway through his or her food.

Splinter eyed his son curiously. Everyone else just stared in disbelief.

"Told 'ya" Mikey whispered to an astonished Donatello.

"What?" Raphael asked.

Splinter gave a small laugh and then asked, "Were you hungry my son?"

Realizing his poor manners, Raphael looked at his empty bowl. "Uh yeah…" he stammered. He stood up to take his cup and bowl into the kitchen. "Sensei, if it's ok with you, I'm gonna' go outside." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and stopped himself before he began to rub at his arm.

Splinter nodded and Raphael left.

Leonardo finished his breakfast next. He collected his bowl and cup and took them into his kitchen. He dropped them in surprise from what he saw outside. "Whoa" was all he could manage.

Raphael had walked outside and immediately began to feel some relief but he still had some bottled up energy inside. He walked around the garden shaking his arms. Every few steps he would stop and throw a punch or a kick. It wasn't enough. He stared at a few small boulders in the garden. _Might as well try,_ he thought to himself. He stared at the largest of the rocks at the far corner. He stretched his arm out with an open hand. He pictured the ground under the rock. He envisioned the ground rising up so it was no longer level. The rock rolled forward a little. A foot to be exact. "C'mon," he uttered. He wiggled his fingers to motion the sand to push forward. A sly grin came to his face as the large rock picked up speed and rolled over to where Raphael stood.

Two sets of eyes had been watching through holes in the fence. One set belong to a man wearing a dragon pendant. He had a small scratch on the right side of his neck. He turned to look at the larger man crouched beside him. Motioning with his head, the figures left in silence. There were on their way to tell Ryu what they saw.

Raphael stood there with his arms folded grinning at what he had done and jumped effortlessly onto the displaced boulder.

A third set of eyes had been watching Raphael through the window in the kitchen. Leonardo was silent. A few seconds after he dropped the bowl and cup, several others joined him. They were curious about the sound of breaking glass.

Splinter noticed the bowl fragments on the floor and his son standing motionless. "Leonardo, are you alright?"

Leonardo just pointed to his brother outside. "The…. rock…"

Yasuo looked carefully. "Ren?"

"Yes father?"

"Wasn't that large rock at the other end of the garden?"

"It sure was!" Akio piped up.

"Oh," Ren realized. "He must have moved it."

Everyone turned to look at Ren. Yasuo spoke for everyone. "How could he have possibly moved it. It's three times his size. Ren, it took a machine to put that rock into place."

"I guess we forgot to tell all of you," she shrugged her shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "Raphael can also control earth."

"Cool," said Akio.

"Majorly cool," Mikey agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael stood atop the large piece of granite and breathed deeply. A cold wind wrapped around him. He smiled when he heard the voice that accompanied it.

_You okay?_

_I'm fine Ren. I just had to come outside. That room got real small real quick. Plus I had to get rid of some energy._

_Alright. I just wanted to make sure._

_Who's watching me?_

_Everyone. Leo is the only one who saw you move the boulder though._

_Perfect. Well I guess I'm gonna really give 'em something to stare at._

_Raph, what are you going to do?_

_Jus' gonna' get a little release._

The flames started small. More of a flicker really. Slowly, the turtle allowed a little more energy out with each passing second. Soon he stood atop the large rock, his entire body engulfed in flames.

_Sweet,_ Ren heard him say.

After a few more seconds he made the flames die down and then disappear completely. Ren was on her way to where he stood when he saw her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a sly grin on her face.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said emphatically. He was walking towards her as he spoke but stopped when he thought about the tone in her voice and the look on her face. "Wait a minute. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied sweetly. Immediately a strong gust of wind blew at Raphael and knocked him off his feet. As soon as he tried to get up, he was pelted with about 30 snowballs.

Raphael rolled out of the way of more snowballs. He placed his hands on the ground behind his head and sprang back up onto his feet. This time he was able to repel the attack with little streams of fire. The two were enjoying themselves, jumping over and behind rocks in a mock battle. Soon though, it was evident Raphael was getting the upper hand.

Splinter eyed his remaining sons. "Leonardo, Donatello."

"Yes Sensei?" they answered in unison.

"I believe Ren could use some help. You may have a few minutes outside." He grinned at the two turtles. They immediately ran out the door shouting battle cries at their brother.

"Michelangelo" Splinter said sternly.

"Yes Sensei?" Michelangelo whimpered while giving his father his best puppy dog look.

Splinter let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "You are still grounded when we get home."

Michelangelo immediately turned to Yasuo who was fighting off a pleading look from Akio.

"Oh…… Alright." He finally gave in.

"WAHOO!" Michelangelo quickly grabbed Akio and ran outside.

Looking through the large picture window the two fathers eyed the scene before them. In the center of the garden stood Raphael. He was flinging little balls of fire trying to ward off his attackers. Akio was on Mikey's shoulders shouting taunts at him. Ren was now occupying the large rock that Raphael had once moved. Raphael was greatly outnumbered. As soon as someone threw a snowball at him, Ren formed another one in their hands.

"Kids," Yasuo muttered.

"Indeed," Splinter agreed. Both parents smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryu eyed the two figures before him. He sat behind his large oak desk. A single lamp let of a yellow glow. Ryu said nothing. The silence made the two men nervous. Ryu was a thin and wrinkled man. His hair was graying and his fingers were long and bony. The only movement in the room came from the cigarette smoke as it wafted through the air.

"So," he finally spoke. "You saw this … turtle…. the people have been going on about?"

"Yes Master Ryu," Dong spoke. He rubbed the scratch on his neck as he thought about the turtle. "He is the one they say will stop you."

Ryu's lips curled in a snarl with the last statement. Dong was wishing he hadn't mentioned the last part. His boss was a greedy man with no sympathy. He would surely punish Dong for repeating those words.

"I will not be stopped!" His voice grew louder with each word. He slowly rose from his desk. Thin or not, he was an imposing figure. His yellow teeth shown from behind his curled lips. "This town is mine. I own these people. Their money is mine, their homes are mine, even if I have to take it all by force."

"But sir," Dong interrupted. "They refuse to pay now. They say that since this Raphael is here, they don't have to pay you ever again. They say he has special powers and can't be stopped."

"What powers are you talking about?" Ryu sat back down. He was intrigued now and wanted to know more about this turtle that threatened his livelihood.

"We saw him move things. A large rock, bigger than Zhan," Dong pointed to his partner. "He did it with seemingly no effort."

"It's true sir," Zhan finally spoke. "He moved it as if it were a pebble."

"And where did you see this?" Ryu's hand extended forward, his fingers wiggled.

"In the garden behind Yasuo's restaurant. The turtle is staying with them."

"What?" Ryu was clearly angry now. "That creature is staying under the same roof as Ren? I will have his hide for this. Ren is mine," his fist pounded on the desk. "I want that creature, that freak of nature out of the way. Kill him. And when he is gone, Ren will be mine."

"Yes sir," they both nodded and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay Everyone, here's the next chapter, late as it may be. Many, many thanks to Lunar Ninja for proofreading and tweaking. Big Thanks Chica. Read and enjoy everyone and as always, review please.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a full day at the restaurant. News of Raphael and his brothers had spread. Every one had come to see the heroes who were once just legends. Again, Raphael was content to stay in the kitchen, as all the attention and noise made him uncomfortable. As much as Mike liked the attention of the customers, he was pulled (not kicking and screaming, which would've made a good story later) into the back to help cook. Donatello, Akio, Leonardo, and Ren served customers. Leonardo asked the people he met as many questions about Ryu as possible. Splinter sat at a table with some of the elders and animatedly discussed philosophy and martial arts. His sons would not allow him to work.

As the last customer left, Ren locked the door and slid to the floor with an almighty sigh of content weariness. "Whew!" she stated, wiping her forehead as though it were gushing sweat. "I believe that is the busiest we have ever been, Father." She eyed her new friends and smiled at them. "Thanks so much for helping out guys. I know we couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes. Thank you," Yasuo added with a nod of agreement. "Now that we have the place to ourselves, what would you like for dinner?" he asked.

Michelangelo started to say something about pizza but Splinter's gaze stopped him short. The turtle grumbled indignantly about pizza being his very life force and subsided when another glare from his master bored into him.

Raphael broke the silence. "I for one would like more of the gyoza."

"Sounds good to me," chimed in Leonardo enthusiastically.

"Very well, if you are all in agreement, dumplings it is. I will also cook up some rice and vegetables to go with it." Everyone nodded at Yasuo's menu choices and began cleaning up the rest of the restaurant. Mike amused Ren by picking up all the plates he could manage and balancing them on every free limb he had, excluding one foot. She giggled incessantly until one of the plates took a tip. The girl dove for it, catching it an inch above the floor.

"Michelangelo, you will kindly take the china in a more reasonable fashion and not risk our hosts' possessions with your antics," Splinter scolded. The turtle gave him a sheepish grin and put several of the plates back on a table that Leo had cleaned off as Ren got to her feet. Don shook his head in exasperation and gave his table one more swab with a damp washcloth.

"Mike, quit 'cher clowning around and help me wash the dishes," Raph called from the kitchen. The turtle sighed and took the plates he was allowed to carry away to the kitchen.

"You'd think our training would've broken him of that," Don muttered irritably, pushing in a chair that an errant customer had forgotten to place.

"Nope," Leo said with a rueful grin. A startled "whoa" and a thud came from the kitchen.

"Mike, I told ya not to splash water all over the floor!"

"Sorry Raph!"

Ren smiled, taking a tablecloth and absently folding it.

As Akio began sweeping up by the door, a brick came crashing through the window. Ren screamed. It missed his face by a mere foot, the reason being that he had moved to the right a second before. The glass shards however, found their way to scratch his arms. He stood there, stunned for a moment, as several other fragments tinkled to the floor like fallen stars.

"You okay kid?" Raphael asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. The turtle made his way over to the boy. He looked Akio over to make sure there weren't' any larger wounds. He glared icily out the broken window into the darkness. "Three guesses who that was from," he growled venomously.

Yasuo came running around the corner at the sound of breaking glass. "What happened? I heard a crash and…" Then he spotted Akio's limbs and gasped. "Akio are you alright?"

Akio bit back a few tears and nodded his head. "Come my son. Let's go look at your scratches." Yasuo gently took his hand and led him into another room.

"Donatello, would you please go help Yasuo with his son?" Splinter asked, inclining his head.

"Of course Sensei." Donatello left the room and was followed by Michelangelo. As Donatello helped Yasuo tend to Akio's cuts with iodine, Michelangelo kept him entertained.

Splinter turned towards his other two sons to find one had gone out the door. "Raphael! Wait!" It was too late. Raphael was down the street and making his way to the rooftops, up fire escapes. He was determined to find the creeps who hurt Akio. He was going to make them suffer.

"Leonardo," Splinter pleaded, "Please go retrieve your brother!"

Leonardo bowed and left quickly. He knew, like his father, that this could be a trap. Raphael, on the other hand, didn't think about such things. True to his nature of being temperamental and emotional, he left without help. Leo tried to catch up to his brother but was having trouble. Raphael, when powered by things such as rage and anger, could be incredibly quick. It wasn't long before Leo lost him among the rooftops. He began to search frantically for his brother, going back to the last place he saw tracks.

Raphael was staying close on the trail of the thugs who broke the window. He was so mad he wasn't thinking very clearly. He soon followed the two into an alley. As soon as the two men stopped, he jumped them. The two men were surprised but not unprepared as one pulled out a gun.

Raphael eyed him and a small smile came to his lips. The look on his face scared the two men he had been chasing. "You wanna' play?" he asked mockingly. "C'mon, Let's go." He motioned with his right hand for the one without the gun to attack first. They circled each other for a moment, then, as the guy ran towards Raphael, he pulled out a lead pipe. He raised the pipe over his head and screamed, racing closer towards Raphael.

It wasn't enough. Raphael sidestepped and tripped the guy. He grabbed the lead pipe as the thug headed for the ground. When he did, Raphael hit him in the back with it. The thug groaned in pain but could do nothing more. Raphael was about to turn around and deal with the one with the gun but before he could, he heard it………….

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

A chorus of the dreaded noises caused him to turn and look. He was staring at five other guys, all carrying loaded weapons and all ready to shoot him at a moments notice. He could hear someone move behind him and pick up the lead pipe.

"Aww man," he groaned, temporarily closing his eyes. " I should have known it was a …………"

He never finished. A lead pipe smacked him on the back of the head, causing immediate blackout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo heard noises of a scuffle and headed in the direction they were coming from. By the time he got there, the alleyway was empty. Carefully, quietly, he climbed down into the alley to get a better look at what had happened. Scanning the alley he could see signs of a struggle and a small puddle of blood. He could also see where something or someone large had been dragged. The marks led towards a doorway. Not knowing what was on the other side, Leo decided to go back and get reinforcements.

Returning to the restaurant, Leonardo saw that the window had been boarded up while he was gone. He hated having to return without Raphael. He knew that everyone would be worried about his brother. He walked in and eyed his Sensei. Splinter had been waiting, hoping that Leonardo would be successful in returning with his brother. Leonardo walked over to Splinter and sat on his knees.

"I'm sorry sensei. I didn't get there in time."

"Do not worry my son," Splinter patted Leonardo on the shoulder trying to ease his son's fears. "Raphael is very rash in his behavior. This was not your fault."

When they heard voices, Donatello and Michelangelo came running in. They stopped quickly when they saw only one brother. Both of them eyed Leonardo questioningly, not knowing what to say.

"Where's Ren?" Leonardo asked suddenly.

"She's outside in the garden trying to find Raph," Michelangelo responded. Leonardo just eyed him with a strange look.

"I think it's some kind of telepathetic thing."

"You mean TELEPATHY." Donnie interjected, crossing his arms.

"Whatever,"

"Guys, enough." Leo interrupted. "I think I know where they're holding Raph. Gear up. We've got to go get him."

"I'm going too."

Everyone turned around to see Ren standing at the doorway. They wanted to tell her no and to stay but they didn't. It was futile. She could be just as determined as Raph if she wanted.

"Alright Ren. Stay close though. Raph would never forgive us if anything happened to you. Alright guys, here's the plan……."

Leo didn't get to finish what he was going to say. A scream broke the silence outside and was followed by even more. The sounds of breaking glass was everywhere. Donatello slowly walked to the window, staring out into the night.

"Um Leo, you might want to put that plan of yours on hold. We've got trouble," and he pointed out the window. The streets were filled with Ryu's men. Each well armed, breaking and entering homes and storefronts, taking what they wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, cliffhanger. It's mean I know but hopefully I will have this all wrapped up with the next chapter. I've got it written out but I just got to find it. I tried to go for a real sense of the dramatic with the last one too. So as soon as I find it, it's up.


	16. Chapter 16

FINISHED! Thanks to everyone who ever sent in a review. It was greatly appreciated. Although the next time I do this, I'm gonna have the whole story written out first. Then, I'll post. I hope you all enjoyed this. As always, please read and review. Comments and criticisms are always welcome.

And on a final note: Special thanks go out to Lunar Ninja for proofreading all my writings. If you haven't read her stuff yet, you should. It's pretty cool.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael awoke to a severe pounding in his head. "Oh man," he groaned. "What the heck hit me? A semi truck?" He tried to move his hands to hold his head but found that he couldn't. His hands were chained to the wall behind him as he kneeled forward on his knees. Or at least he assumed it was a wall. His eyes were covered with a clothe material so he couldn't see where he was.

"So, it can talk." Came a sinister sounding voice.

Raphael heard another voice. This one didn't sound that smart. "I want to see its face."

"No you fool! Ryu said not to." Came the first voice. "He said the freak can move things if he can see them." Raphael growled at that word.

"What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Just what Ryu said to do, of course." Raphael didn't like where the conversation was headed. "Kill him. But first, we get to play with it." If Raphael didn't have a blind fold on he would have seen and evil smile to go with the voice. He also would have seen the tire iron the man was wielding.

Before Raphael could think about how to get out this situation an incredible pain surged through his body. All he could do was scream.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Ryu's two men looked on in shock at what happened next. Raphael's body began to change. First to sand, then to stone and finally fire. As all of this happened, Raphael found himself locked inside his mind.

He was floating in darkness when the pain hit. It was excruciating. His arms and legs stretched out, his back straight and his head thrown back. When the first wave of pain was over, he curled up into a ball, thankful for the relief. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It will all be over soon Raphael. Just a few seconds more and the transformation will be complete."

"It hurts Kagu," he whimpered. "I've never felt pain like this before. Make it stop. Please make it stoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

He screamed again as the second wave of pain hit him. This time his body felt heavy, too heavy to move. He just hung there, screaming.

Again, Kagu tried to comfort him. "It's almost finished. Soon this will be over, I promise. There is only one more stage and then you are done." The old warrior whispered softly to the turtle. He knew this was painful.

As the second wave passed, Raphael looked up at Kagu. "Ren, is she……..?" He couldn't finish.

"She is going through her transformation as well. It will only take a matter of seconds. Please do not worry. Okami is with her."

Raphael could only nod. He wanted so badly to say something but he couldn't as the third wave of pain swept over him. This one was the worst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren screamed. She was curled up inside her mind, crying, begging Okami for it to be over.

"Be strong, child." She whispered. "You're almost through. Just one more time and it will be finished. All that I am and have will be yours."

Outside her mind, three turtles, a rat, and two humans looked on in horror at what happened. In a matter of seconds, Rens body underwent and unbelievable change. First she was no longer solid, but water. Then she became like air. Finally, her body turned to ice.

"Okami," she whispered. "Don't go, please"

"Hush child. It will be alright. Kagu and I will be reunited with our family. It is our time to go. You are the daughter I always wanted and I will miss you. But you will be fine. Both of you will. Take care of each other. I am proud of you Ren."

With Okami's final words, she disappeared. Ren's body lowered to the floor as a blue light surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Are you alright?" her father asked her.

Ren stood up. She understood everything now. How to control her power and all that she could do. "I'm fine father." She answered. "Now," she looked at the three turtles, "Let's stop Ryu."

Leo nodded at her and they ran into the chaos that had consumed the street outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the final wave of pain was over, Raphael felt a surge of energy. Without a moments hesitation he pulled his arms from shackles that held him to the wall. Standing up, he pulled away at the clothe that covered his eyes. Before him were two of the goons that had jumped him in the alleyway. Raphael eyed the one with the tire iron. It was the same one he had managed to knock down earlier. He took one look at Raphael and dropped the tire iron. This time he pulled out a gun and aimed it the turtle.

Raphael grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The streets were filled with madness as Ryu's men swept through. They were taking every thing they could get their hands on. Those that managed to resist were beaten, no attention was paid to their age or gender. Ryu instructed his men to take everything, no matter who it was. He grinned evilly as he watched his men at work.

Leonardo saw one of Ryu's men attacking an elderly couple. They had broken into their home and were destroying everything in sight. The couple tried to resist but were not strong enough. "Mikey, keep an eye on Akio and Yasuo! Donnie! Stay with Ren! I'm going forward to stop those guys!" Leo pointed with his sword to where he was headed and took off.

Donatello and Ren worked together. Ren used her ability to control air to hover over Don. As he would set them up, Ren would knock them over with a gust of wind. She kept an eye out for the other turtles as well and was able to clear a path for them as they ran about trying to stop Ryu's men.

"Ren!"

"What Donatello?" Ren looked down from the spot where she was floating.

"Can you see Ryu from where you're!" he shouted over the noise.

"He's over to the left! By Leo!"

"Mikey! Leo! Over here!" He shouted to his brothers.

Ren cleared a path for the other two turtles. "Go Michelangelo" instructed Splinter. "I will stay with Akio and Yasuo"

Michelangelo nodded and joined his two brothers and Ren.

"Akio" Yasuo called. "Go and Hide." He looked at Splinter. "I will not leave your sons or my daughter to fight my battle."

Splinter nodded to Yasuo as he grabbed the broom, breaking the handle off of it. "We shall fight together." Splinter responded.

Splinter and Yasuo ran into the street, knocking down anyone in their way. They made their way to where the others were. Akio made his way to back of the restaurant, hiding inside one of the cabinets.

"Ryu!" screamed Ren. "You are finished." She nodded to Leonardo who broke the end off of a fire extinguisher. Ren used her ability to direct the water and freeze it beneath the truck Ryu was riding in. As some of Ryu's men slipped and fell, she made the ice form into shackles to hold them down. Everyone else formed a circle of protection around her.

Ryu calmly got out of the vehicle and stared at Ren and began to walk towards her. The remainder of his men began to close in around everyone.

"Ren," he stated smoothly. "You haven't learned by now that I control everything? Give up this fight. Join me and I will give you whatever you want."

"No."

"Very well. You have left me with no choice." Ryun nodded to one of his men and one of them threw a cocktail into the window of the restaurant.

"No! Akio!" screamed Yasuo. He tried to get to his son but was held back by Ryu's men.

"And now for you dear Ren. If I can't have you then no one can. You can be mine or die." Ryu was pointing a gun at Ren.

Donatello threw his staff at Ryu but wasn't fast enough. The gun went off and struck Ren. She fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voiced screamed loud and clear. Everyone looked up to see a large figure land in front of them. He was engulfed in flames. As the figure rose, the flames died down. Ryu recognized him and was surprised to see him alive.

"My men were ordered to kill you. I guess I will have to rectify their mistake." This time he pointed the gun at Raphael.

"Go ahead," Raphael smiled, almost sadistically.

Ryu reconsidered his actions. "No. Apparently this didn't work on you before, so……."

He pointed the gun at Michelangelo, who was standing over Ren. "Your little family," he spat, "will pay for your insolence." And Ryu pulled the trigger. BANG!

Michelangelo jumped at the sound. He was surprised that he didn't feel anything then he realized why. Ryu was holding his hand in pain. The gun had exploded in his hand. Raphael had concentrated on heating up the bullets inside the gun, causing the weapon to explode in Ryu's hand.

Raphael strode up to Ryu and growled at him.

"Who…. What are you?" Ryu whispered. His voice giving away his fear.

Raphael grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "I am Raphael, Ninja Turtle. I am the God of Fire reborn, what was once Kagu Tsuchi I now am. These people are under my protection. You will leave them alone or you.. will.. die.."

"Never!" Ryu screamed at him. Raphael never flinched.

"Your choice." Raphael stated. He growled again and soon a pillar of flame built up in swirls around them until the two figures were engulfed in flame. The heat was so intense it caused everyone to back up. Within a matter of seconds the flames died down. Raphael was the only one left standing. A pile of ashes at his feet.

Remaining silent, Raphael placed his hands together and then pulled them apart. As he did the ground below them shook and opened up. Ryu's ashes fell into the cracks. Raphael turned to look at the remainder of Ryu's men. "You got five seconds to leave or you can join yer boss!" Ryu's men left immediately.

"Raph! The building." Leo pointed. " Akio is in there!" Again, Yasuo tried to run into the building to rescue his son but this time he was held back by two turtles.

Raphael nodded and held his arms out. The flames that were attacking the restaurant now eagerly joined their master. He took a moment to breathe then expelled the flames into the air above him. Michelangelo and Donatello released Yasuo and he ran into the building after his son. Luckily Akio was hiding in a section that had not been touched by the flames yet.

Raphael walked up to Ren and gently rubbed her cheek. He felt Splinter's hand on his shoulder.

"The bullet merely grazed her forehead. She will be fine."

"She fought well," Leo added.

Raphael gently scooped her up, "That's my Water Lily. She's tougher than she looks." He carried her into the house behind the restaurant.

Three days later……………

Repairs were well under way. The cost for fixing everything was paid for with the money Ryu had amassed over time. The remaining money was evenly divided between those who had suffered under his extortion methods.

After a phone call with a lengthy explanation, April and Casey arrived to pick up the turtles and their father. As per the turtles request, their departure was uneventful, save for some decadent treats sent back by Yasuo. As they got ready to leave, Ren walked out where the van was. She hugged each turtle and said goodbye. Akio did the same. Yasuo bowed to Splinter. Splinter smiled and bowed back.

Ren looked at Raphael he touched the small scar that was appearing on her forehead. They held each other for a moment and the air stirred around them. As they parted, they both smiled. Ren giggled while Raphael chuckled for a moment. No one was sure why.

The ride home was only a few hours long and Mikey made sure that April and Casey knew every detail of what happened. His brothers interjected with their own statements as April and Casey asked questions. Splinter noticed that Raphael did not say a word on the way home. Raphael felt him looking and just nodded and smiled at his sensei. The gesture was returned.

Raphael was still quiet when they returned home. Life went back to what could be considered normal for four mutant turtles and a mutant rat. Raphael's temper still continued to flare up, but he still made efforts to control it. Splinter held true to his word and Michelangelo was grounded. He was confined to his room with the exception of practice and dinner.

Raphael quietly walked past his youngest brother door and slipped something underneath it. He kept walking and was ready to leave the lair.

"Hey Raph. Where are you going at this hour?" Leonardo's voice piped up.

"Out. That okay which you?" he shot back.

Leonardo was about to say something when Donatello whispered into his ear. "Just be careful okay?" was all the eldest said.

Surprised, all Raph could do was nod in agreement.

He made his way through the tunnels to an opening. The wind blew up and whipped around him. He smiled.

_Miss you._ He heard a voice whisper.

_Miss you too. _He whispered back.

Meanwhile back at the lair Michelangelo was very happily coloring in the first installment of The Turtle Torch and his sidekick Matchstick Mikey. It was a very pleasant grounding.


End file.
